Forever Kind Of Love
by Clairisant2000
Summary: After his encounter with Meredith and her lover AJ meets someone who quickly becomes very important in his life.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Forever Kind Of Love

AUTHOR: Clairisant

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Other

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. Clairisant 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to dedicate this story to Qupeydoll who beta-ed 65 of my 69 JAG stories. I will miss her. The reason that I have not posted this story before now was my sadness at her loss. She beta-ed the first half of the the story so please forgive the mistakes in the second half as I haven't found another beta reader to work with.

Chapter 1

Officer Akaliiani Benet was just about to go off duty for the night when she spotted a vehicle parked on the side of the road and a driver with his head slumped over the wheel. As she pulled her squad car up in front of the vehicle she wondered if the man was drunk or sleeping.

Approaching the driver's window Akaliiani was now able to see the man had a Navel uniform on. If he had been drinking, the problem just got a lot more complicated. Rapping on the window startled the driver into lifting his head. The dazed look on the man's face led her to believe there was something pretty dramatic going on.

The power window slid down and the driver cleared his throat before saying, "Yes, Officer?"

"Is there a problem, Admiral?" she questioned in return, able to see his rank as well as the chest full of ribbons on his jacket now that he was sitting upright.

He attempted a smile that failed as he quipped, "Only if you consider find your fiancée in bed with another man a problem."

"Wow! I would guess so!" she blurted out.

"I'll tell you what, just give me the ticket and I will be on my way home," he told the lovely slightly Asian looking woman with the darkest black hair he had ever seen twisted up in a bun under her uniform cap.

"There's no reason to give you a ticket, but you don't really look like you are in any shape to drive. I'm off duty now and there's a diner just a mile up this road, why don't you meet me there for coffee and we could talk until you are up to driving."

Knowing that the officer was right about his state of mind, and driving, he said, "I am guessing only part of that is a suggestion…"

"Well I wouldn't want to make it official…all that paperwork just as I'm getting off duty…"

This time the smile actually reached his deep brown eyes, "I understand, and thank you. I'll be at the diner in a few minutes."

Akaliiani nodded and walked back to her car. She was already sitting in a booth when the tall good looking Admiral walked into the diner. He came right over and took a seat across from her at the table.

"It seems we skipped introductions," he stated holding out his hand to her. As Akaliiani took it, he continued, "I'm Admiral AJ Chegwidden, Judge Advocate General."

She smiled at him and said, "I'm Lieutenant Akaliiani Benet, but my friends call me Liiani (she pronounced it Lee ah nee)."

"Now why would anyone want to shorten a name as beautiful as that? Where does it come from?"

"Mostly because Akaliiani is such a mouthful. My name is Hawaiian, Dad married my mom while he was stationed there. Now I hope that you don't mind, but I ordered coffee for you. There is cream and sugar here, but you seem like a black man to me."

"Oh really?!" he asked with a crooked grin and an arched eyebrow.

Akaliiani reached across the table and swatted his arm with the back of her hand. "You know what I meant!" she insisted with an exasperated sigh.

"I did, and I do," he told her as he took a drink from his un-doctored black coffee.

She let him take a couple sips from his cup before asking the question that had been burning in her mind since he'd told her the reason he'd been parked on the side of the road. "So, do you have any idea at all why your fiancée would cheat on you?"

He gave her a thoughtful look and Liiani wondered if he might not answer her, however, almost as the thought finished in her head, AJ started to speak, "I'm afraid I had been neglecting her of late. Work had gotten crazy because we were short handed and I had been putting in a lot of extra hours."

Liiani snorted, "That's not a reason to cheat on a man you love! Heck any woman worth her salt would have come up with ways to spend time with you that helped you too!"

AJ couldn't help but admire her grit, he gave her a half smile and asked, "And how would she have done that?"

"Well I don't know about her, because obviously she didn't even try! But I can come up with two ideas off the top of my head of what I would have done!"

 **To be continued…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Like?" AJ encouraged.

"First, I would have made a picnic dinner, and before you protest," Liiani had seen that he had been about to interrupt her, "I wouldn't have been trying to get you to leave your office, but rather would have spread the blanket on your floor so you wouldn't have to go far at all. You do have to eat you know to keep up your strength."

He nodded that this would have been an acceptable plan, but didn't mention that it would only have worked if Meredith hadn't made the food herself. She had been a terrible cook. "You said you had two ideas?"

"Yeah, when we finished our picnic I would have offered to help you with any of the work that wasn't confidential or something only you could do. That way I would have been spending time with you as well as lessoning your work load so you would be free to leave sooner and that would hopefully have gotten me the reward of more personal time together with you."

AJ was oddly torn, the ideas that she had put forth sounded totally appealing…as long as the person in question had been her and not Meredith. His only picnic with Meredith had been a disaster. Plus, he knew that her constant chatter would have been counterproductive to getting any of his work done. On the other hand, he could easily picture himself having a nice meal with the young lady across from him and then working quietly for hours side by side until his backlog of paperwork was cleared up.

What did that say about his relationship with Meredith? If only an hour after he had mentally ended his engagement with her he was already thinking about another woman?!

When AJ didn't say anything to her second idea Liiani wondered if she had upset him in some way. Hoping that wasn't the case she was nonetheless ready to apologize for any offence she might have made, "AJ, I am sorry if I had overstepped any line that I shouldn't have! Please forgive me!"

Shaking himself back from his thoughts, he realized his silence had hurt her. Wanting to assure her it hadn't been his intention at all he told her, "There's nothing at all to apologize for, Akaliiani. I am sorry that I was lost in thought for a time. Both of your ideas were wonderful. I'm sorry something like that hadn't occurred to Meredith, or that I hadn't thought to suggest that we try that."

"Well I can't blame her for not thinking of a solution like that. After all, I come from a military family of all males and was taught early on to always think in 'problem solving' mode."

"Then what would have been my excuse for not coming up with those ideas? I'm military and male," he offered.

Akaliiani thought for a moment, wondering if she should voice the thought that had popped into her head and then thought 'in for a penny, in for a pound' and said, "Have you ever wondered if it might be because you didn't really want to spend the time with her?"

He looked shocked for a moment as the truth of her words washed over him.

She saw the look on his face and knew she had gone too far this time. Her brothers had always told her that her big mouth would get her in trouble one day and now here she had gone an offended a man she was really coming to like!

Slowly he started to speak, "You know I never thought along that line before, but you could be right. Lately even when I haven't needed to, I was taking work home with me. I kept telling myself it was so I could avoid all the crazy things she wanted to do, like white water rafting, bungee jumping, or flying lessons. But it could have been an excuse to spend less time together."

"So I take it this wasn't a grand passion?" she asked trying hard not to sound as hopeful as she was feeling.

"At my age? Hardly! No it was really more a relationship of companionship. We had similar interests and neither one of us wanted to spend our later years alone."

Liiani snorted, "Oh come on! Later years?! You sound as if you see yourself as a washed up has been!"

 **To be continued…..**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Maybe not as a has-been yet, but I have to face the fact that I have less days ahead than I do behind," AJ told her simply.

"Correct me if I am wrong…you pass your yearly physical with ease," she didn't make it a question because she was sure of his answer.

"Well yes," he told her unaware there was more to come.

"You work out, or do some kind of exercise on a regular basis."

"That is true," he admitted.

"And I am betting that you could probably run rings around a lot of the younger men that you work with!" she finished with a flare.

AJ thought of the JAG-a-thon that he had run in a few years back and how well he had been doing until the call from the SECNAV had forced him to leave early. By where he had been when he'd gotten called away, AJ had estimated that he would have finished in third or fourth position. Not too bad at all for a man several years older than his staff. He smiled at Akaliiani and said, "Well, I don't know about rings around them, but I was holding my own in a marathon we ran in for charity."

"There you see! Now why don't you explain to me why a man like that needs to find companionship rather than romance with a woman?!"

"I'm afraid I haven't been very lucky in the romance department. My ex-wife couldn't handle the life of a Navy SEAL's wife. I was gone too much. So one day she took our two year old daughter and moved back to Italy with her. Then several years ago there was a psychopath trying to target me. The woman I was seeing at the time stepped on a landmine meant for me and was killed. A few years later I was dating a doctor, I came to suspect that her son was involved with drugs. Even with overwhelming proof, she wouldn't believe it was true and ended our relationship when he was facing criminal charges. So instead, I chose to find someone I had common interests with instead of a grand passion and tonight you discovered how that turned out."

"Well I can clearly see that in at least three of those occasions you chose the wrong woman! The ex should have known the score when she married you, so that was her own fault. The lady you lost might have worked out just fine for you, but the two of you never had the chance to find out. As for the doctor…all I can say is shame on her for blaming her son's problems on you! I would have thanked you for uncovering them so I could get him some help. Lastly…well, I don't think you even want me to get started on…what did you say her name was…Meredith?"

AJ couldn't help but chuckle at Liiani's forthright honesty. He secretly would have loved to hear what she thought of Meredith, but was too chivalrous to ask. Instead he used an old lawyer trick and turned the tables on her, "Am I allowed to ask why you are still single?"

"I guess I could say things like career got in the way or a too busy lifestyle, but in truth all my life I have listened to the stories of how much my father loved his two wives…" AJ didn't realize it, but he must have had some reaction to that statement and Liiani laughed. "I didn't mean he had two at the same time! He married Joyce, and they had the four boys, then dad lost her to cancer. He met and married my mother Makalani when he was stationed in Hawaii. Dad told me he put in an order for four girls to go with the four boys he already had, but mom became sick shortly after I was born and she lost her fight with cancer when I was ten. But like I said, I grew up hearing how deeply dad had loved both his wives, and I have been waiting to find that forever kind of love. I've been involved with a few men over the years, but not one of them has seemed like the 'til death do us part' kind of guy."

He reached across the table and patted her hand, "You need to keep looking Akaliiani. I am sure there is that special guy out there for you."

 **To be continued…..**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Liiani smiled back at him and said, "I'm sure you're right." All the while she was thinking, 'I might have already found him.'

Without realizing it the two of them had talked the entire night away. It wasn't until their waitress came to the table to ask if they wanted to order breakfast, that they noticed the sun was coming up.

"Oh my gosh! Don't you have to be at work soon?" Liiani gasped.

AJ nodded and asked if the same wasn't true for her.

"No," she admitted, "I have Wednesday's and alternating Saturdays and Sundays off. I can go home and go to bed when we leave here. How are you going to get through the day?"

"I have time for a quick run before I have to be at the office. That and a shower will reenergize me for the day."

"That sounds like a plan. Hey, why don't I stop by and take you out on that picnic we talked about to sort of break up your day?"

"Picnics in the middle of a work day usually aren't a good idea, but we do have an outdoor area we can eat at when the weather permits. So we could either grab something from the cafeteria, or, if you really want to make something we could still eat at a table."

"I'll tell you what, since your cafeteria is handy and I am tired, why don't I cook for you when there is less a chance of me burning it?" she asked with a sheepish grin.

Willing to agree to that in the circumstances, AJ still worried that her cooking skills were on par with Meredith's when she mentioned burning things. They parted with smiled and an agreement to meet at JAG Headquarters at noon, they both headed to their own vehicles.

AJ went home, changed into running clothes, and then did a quick couple of miles through the woods behind his house. A cool shower refreshed him before dressing for work. He was on the tired side, but not as physically and emotionally fatigued as one would have expected after what had occurred and then staying up all night as well. Surprisingly he felt pretty good!

Liiani also went home, but rather than preparing to face a busy day at work like AJ had, she changed into a light weight cotton night gown then let down her knee length hair to give it a good brushing before braiding it for bed. When she was on duty she had to keep it up, but her mother had loved brushing her daughter's hair, especially after hers had started falling out from the chemo treatments. It was extra work, but Liiani kept her hair long in her mother's memory.

On his way to the door AJ noticed the light flashing on his answering machine. Because of the hour and what had happened the night before, he surmised the call would've been from Meredith. When he got close enough to the machine to play the message he saw that there hadn't been one missed call but nineteen! He listened to the first nearly incoherent plea to forgive her, before deleting it, the next two he only played long enough to identify the voice as Meredith's then fast forwarded through the message. The rest he deleted without hearing before leaving for the office.

If he had thought to escape her at the office he was wrong. He traditionally arrived at 0730 hours, shared a pot of very strong coffee with Colonel Mackenzie before going into his office to get an hour and a half of paperwork done. The day officially began at 0900 hours and on that dot PO Jen Coates would enter his office with his morning mail and any calls that had come in since the close of business hours the night before. She had a very efficient way of organizing both piles with the most urgent things on top.

When he looked at the top of the call list and saw Meredith's name he raised an eyebrow at her. Jen stuttered into speech, "Normally I wouldn't have put a personal call on the top of the stack, Sir, but when I saw that Ms. Cavanaugh had called six times, I figured she was trying to reach you about something pretty urgent!"

 **To be continued…..**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Thank you, Coates, I will take care of it."

"Sir, if it is some wedding detail, I would be happy to take care of it for the two of you!" she rushed to offer.

"There is no need Coates, and I plan on keeping personal matters out of the office from here on out," AJ informed her.

"Oh, but Sir! I don't mind at all! In fact, I have loved helping you and Ms. Cavanaugh on this matter…"

"Coates, that will be all. Dismissed. Oh, and Coates, hold all my phone calls unless it's the SECNAV or the President. Dismissed."

Jen was about to protest again until she saw the firm resolve on his face and thought better of it. "Yes, Sir," she said quietly and left the office, closing the door behind her. She spent the next fifty minutes wondering what she had done wrong that had gotten her removed as their wedding planner.

AJ came out of his office at five minutes to nine handed her a stack of notes he had made for her to deal with as well as a few return calls he wanted her to take care of. Jen noticed that none of them were to Ms. Cavanaugh or about any of the wedding details. She tried to tell him about Ms. Cavanaugh's calls as he was moving by her desk, but the Admiral waved his hand and said, "Just take a message."

During the hour before the morning staff meeting Ms. Cavanaugh called three more times. However, now Jen actually got to talk to her rather than copy a note off the answering machine. Meredith insisted that she had to talk to AJ. She hadn't been too upset the first time Jen told her that she couldn't put her call through, but became increasingly agitated as she got the second and third rejection.

Jen, tried as tactfully as she could, to find out what was going on, but Meredith would say nothing more than it was _vital_ she talk to AJ as soon as possible!

Meredith must have remembered that from nine to ten, AJ was in a meeting and therefore unreachable. There were no calls from her during that time. However, she started calling again at 10:01! Jen once again had to tell Ms. Cavanaugh that he wasn't in his office, which was the truth. He was in the break room getting a cup of coffee.

In frustration, Meredith decided to see if there was another way she could reach him. She dialed her friend Mac's number.

Mac always had her phone off during the staff meeting, but had turned it back on as soon as she came out. It rang as she was waiting for her turn at the coffee pot in the break room.

Seeing Meredith's number on her caller ID, she sighed figuring she was calling about one of the seemingly endless things a Maid of Honor was supposed to do. "Hello Meredith," she said into the phone.

Mac was surprised to notice that the Admiral stiffened when he heard Meredith's name mentioned. Wondering what that was about, she missed some of what her friend was saying. She tuned back in just as Meredith was saying, "and that Jennifer Coates won't put any of my calls through to him! Is there some way you can get me through to AJ?!"

Having no idea what was going on, Mac thought she would find out more by passing the Admiral the phone rather than telling him Meredith wanted to talk to him. "It's for you, Admiral," she told him, handing over her call phone.

AJ knew that it was Meredith on the phone and he was internally fuming that she would try and involve someone else in this matter. He took the phone, and curtly told her, "Call my office in two minutes, I will be there then."

He handed Mac back her phone and stalked out of the break room, leaving rampant speculation in his wake. As he passed her desk he told Coates to put Meredith's call through and went into his office closing the door firmly behind him.

 **To be continued…..**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The phone on his desk was ringing while he was still crossing the room. He lifted the phone and listened to her saying things like, 'It was a mistake!' and 'You can't possibly know how sorry I am!' for about a minute before interrupting her. "Meredith," he spoke softly, clearly but with emphasis. AJ paused for her to stop talking before continuing. He wanted to be sure he had her full attention. "Meredith," he said again as kindly as he could in the circumstances, "The reason I took your call was to tell you that this has to stop. I do not want you calling my cell, the house, or here at the office, and most assuredly you are not to involve other people as go-betweens."

When he paused for breath before saying a final good-bye Meredith jumped in with, "But, AJ if you would just hear me out! I am sure I could explain…"

It was there he cut her off, "Meredith, there is no possible explanation for what I saw that would change things. Please stop calling." He hung up the phone quite calmly surprising himself that he truly was not more upset about the situation. It had to have something to do with the things Akaliiani had said to him as they talked the night away. He looked at the clock and actually smiled, it was less than two hours before he would see her again. Until then he needed to start calling about canceling all the wedding plans that were already set in motion.

An hour later PO Coates knocked on the door and after receiving permission to enter, popped her head in, "Sir, the florist has called three times about the arrangements for the reception, but your line has been constantly busy."

"I have his number, I will call him."

"If you told me what you wanted Sir, I could handle it for you," she offered.

"I will take care of it, Coates, thank you. Dismissed."

With a sigh she retreated to her own office where most of the staff was gathered around her desk waiting for any information she had on what was going on. Jen threw her hands up in frustration, "I don't know any more than you guys do! All I can do is to keep trying to find out more!"

"You'll let us know as soon as you find out anything right Jen?" Commander Harmon Rabb demanded eagerly.

"As soon as I know, you guys will know. Now get lost before he comes out and wants to know why you are all out here!" she told them not even realizing she had given higher ranking officers an order. However, the group did quickly scatter leaving Jen alone to wonder what was really going on between her boss and his fiancée.

One of the complaints that Meredith had about AJ was that he was a creature of habit. His fitness routine was set in stone, he went in early to work every day and he always had lunch on the dot of noon. It didn't matter if he went out or ate at the cafeteria, he never broke the habit unless some emergency came up at work. He was such a stick in the mud that way! She had tried to spice up his life with adventure and spontaneity, but it just hadn't worked.

But, because she knew of this set in stone habit of his, Meredith knew that if she showed up just before twelve, she might be able to persuade him to have lunch with her so she could plead her case. Oh, she knew AJ had been very adamant about her not calling, but she wasn't! She was going to show up in person! It was much harder to dismiss a person face to face than it was on the telephone.

Liiani awoke from her shorter than average sleep time nonetheless refreshed and eagerly looking forward to her lunch with AJ. She got up and braided her hair in her favorite six strand style. It did make her hair look shorter than it was, but only by a few inches. Putting on her favorite sapphire blue dress she was ready to go. Jewel tones looked best on her with the deep black of her hair, they just seemed to pop!

Meredith strode through the bullpen not stopping until she reached PO Coates' desk. She was all ready with her argument as to why Jennifer should let her in to see AJ when the person in question simply held up her hand, got up from behind her desk, walked over to his door and said, "Sometimes I have to do things for his own good!"

 **To be continued…..**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thanking her, Meredith sailed passed. The door clicked closed behind her at the same time AJ looked up to find out why he had been interrupted. Seeing Meredith instead of Coates, he sighed, knowing he would have to have a talk with Coates later. He took off his reading glasses, and came out from behind his desk. "I'm guessing that this is your solution to 'don't call'?"

"Yes AJ! If you will just listen…" she paused waiting for him to tell her he wouldn't. When he did speak she was surprised.

"Now that you are here I guess you can have your say."

"I suppose you have wondered why I was still single when we met? After all I am an attractive woman with a steady career," Meredith began.

"Actually not really," he responded. "I just considered myself lucky that you were."

She winced a bit at that statement, and said, "Well, I have to admit this is not the first time this has happened. I seem to always sabotage relationships I am in. You are the fourth time I have done this, but contrary to the others this is the first time I have been sorry about it!"

AJ spoke when she paused for a breath, "You might want to think of that the next time you become involved with someone."

"Oh," she said sadly, knowing now that he wouldn't change his mind. She took off her ring and was going to hand it to him. However, after one look at his face she gently placed it on his desk and headed for the door.

Meredith was determined to make it to the elevator before breaking down. She didn't want to see the sympathetic looks from his staff.

The elevator doors pinged open when she was still a few feet from them and she was blessing her good luck when she heard the attractive young woman that had just exited say to an Ensign standing in the hall. "Could you direct me to Admiral Chegwidden's office? We have a lunch date."

Suddenly the burning of tears held back turned into fury as she ignored the closing elevator doors and turned to face the woman claiming to have a date with her…AJ!

Unbeknownst to Meredith, AJ had come out of his office to see if Akaliiani was waiting in Jen's office. He didn't see her there, but heard her voice coming from the bullpen. His chest swelled slightly with pride when he heard her say they had a date, that was until he looked around for her and saw Meredith was standing right next to her.

Even though he couldn't see Meredith's face because her back was to him, he could tell by the tension in her shoulders that she wasn't pleased by what she'd just heard. His first instinct was to rush across the room to protect Akaliiani from whatever form Meredith's wrath might take, until he reminded himself that she was a police officer professionally and that women of this day and age felt they could take care of themselves. So, he stood there waiting to see what would happen.

"You have a date with AJ Chegwidden?" Meredith growled.

Smiling at the woman who had questioned her, Liiani answered, "I do. Could you tell me where his office is?"

"And just how long has this been going on?!"

Liiani blinked innocently, "I've only been looking for his office since I got off the elevator. Before that the guard at the gate had told me where to go."

"Oh, I can tell you where to go!"

She had picked up on the woman's hostility when she first saw her, but Liiani had no reason to think it had been directed at her until that moment. The mystery woman looked at her as if she wanted to throttle her. Liiani guessed that this must be AJ's…well Meredith. "It's alright Meredith, I'll find someone else to tell me," Liiani said, and started to step around her.

Meredith grabbed Liiani's arm and demanded to know, "How do you know my name?!"

Her first instinct was always honesty and after Meredith's reaction, Liiani wondered if she shouldn't have not answered or told a little white lie. "He told me about you last night."

 **To be continued…..**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Last night…but he was…what _time_ last night?!" Meredith managed to stutter out in her anger.

Liiani once again wanted to answer honestly, but she knew that would hurt this woman. However, there was the fact that Meredith had hurt AJ, but did she have the right to retaliate on his behalf? Then she became aware that AJ was standing on the other side of the room watching their encounter. He must have come out of his office looking for her. Liiani took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do. She couldn't be what she wasn't and she couldn't see AJ wanting to be with a woman that lied.

"He told me what had happened last night within an hour of it happening," Liiani told Meredith.

AJ knew that it was now time for him to step in before Meredith had a chance to react over what Akaliiani had said.

He stepped up along side both women and addressed Meredith first, "Meredith, I thought you had left. Do you need an escort to your car? Akaliiani and I were going to lunch, we could walk you out."

Meredith looked outraged, but considered herself much too dignified to let herself go in public. She responded, "I most certainly do not!" then stepped over to the elevator and was quickly gone.

Liiani looked at AJ and said, "I thought we were going to have lunch here instead of going out?"

"We are, I just felt she needed an incentive to go," AJ replied with a rueful grin.

They stepped into the elevator when it came back up to their call. "How are you feeling functioning on no sleep?" Liiani asked, as they rode down to the first floor.

"Better then I expected, but then the day had been so busy I've hardly had a chance to slow down enough to find out I'm tired," he answered with a chuckle.

"If it was anything like the encounter I just had, I can understand and sympathize."

"Actually, Meredith had only been here a few minutes when you arrived. We really didn't have much to say to each other."

"I'm guessing that was truer on your side than hers."

"I let her have her say and then told her good-bye," AJ said as they arrived at the cafeteria.

Liiani just nodded, unsure of what to say to that. She would've liked to know what the woman's reasons or justifications were for doing something like that, but even though he had blurted out something very private to her last night, Liiani was sure that was the exception rather than the rule. She got the impression that AJ was a very private person usually. However, she wasn't sure if that was by choice or if it was his rank that kept him from sharing things with the people around him.

Thinking that it might be better all around if she just changed the subject, she smiled and asked, "I was wondering if you were free on Saturday afternoon? I had been thinking about the picnic we talked about and wondered if that might be a good time."

"Now wait just a minute! The picnic we discussed was a dinner in my office, followed by you helping me with paperwork. I see what you are doing! Trying to get out of the boring stuff!" he shook his head in mock disappointment.

"I intended no such thing!" she protested with a giggle. "And to prove it to you, I will show up tonight with said picnic and stay as late as…oh wait, this wouldn't be a good night for that since you didn't sleep at all last night. How about tomorrow night? I could make everything tonight, then go home and pack it up as soon as I got off shift and head to your office."

"Wouldn't that make an awfully long day for you?" he questioned as they finished going through the line and then took their trays outside to look for a table.

"No more so than for you. I would like to do it unless you think that you might be all caught up on your paperwork by then?" she suggested.

AJ snorted, "There is no likelihood of that! If you are sure that you want to do it, then I would be very happy to see you."

 **To be continued…..**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They agreed upon a time and started eating. Liiani and AJ had been at their table for about ten minutes when a tall naval officer and a pretty Marine came outside and sat down near them. The three nodded to each other, acknowledging the others presence, but no words were exchanged. As they got settled, AJ told Liiani, "That is Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, my Chief of Staff, and Commander Harmon Rabb Jr." She knew with that information that there would be no more personal talk during their conversation.

"You told me that your name is Hawaiian, does it have a special meaning? It is so very beautiful."

"It means Blessed Paradise. My mother's name was Makalani which meant Soothing Wind."

"Losing her when you were only ten must have been very difficult."

"It was hard to lose her of course, but I was hardly lonely. With my dad and four brothers in the house there was always someone around to keep an eye on me," she chuckled as she reported the last part.

"I have a feeling you were a real handful for them. Did you grow up a tomboy, or did they have to contend with dolls and dresses?"

Liiani laughed, "I like to think I was a healthy combination of both. I played Maries with my Barbies and G. I. Joes."

"Did your G. I. Joes dramatically rescue your Barbies?"

She shook her head 'no' and confessed, "It was the other way around!"

Both shared a good laugh over that.

Before long, AJ's lunch break was over and with all the overtime he had been putting in, plus the fact that he was the boss, he could have extended his time with Akaliiani. But he reminded himself he would see her tomorrow evening. He walked her to her car and in the privacy of the parking lot asked for her phone number.

Liiani happily gave it to him and he gave her his, then they parted with friendly smiles.

Because her dad no longer drove, Liiani was the only one using the large three car garage in the back of the house. Five years ago she had converted the three story Victorian house into apartments. The first floor was her dad's since stairs were getting to be too much for him. She had kept the second floor apartment for herself and rented out the top floor.

Their first tenants had been a young married couple who had regrettably left when the wife became pregnant. The stairs and a new baby would not go well together so they had moved out after only being there a little over two years. The next renter hadn't lasted long at all! Even though his references had checked out, he had been a party throwing, swinger. You would've thought a guy of twenty eight years old would have been smart enough not to smoke pot, in the summer, with the windows open, when a cop lived downstairs from him. The current third floor occupants were four young medical students. They were sharing the place to cut costs and with the rigors of an intern's life Liiani and her father rarely saw any of them. But they paid their rent on time and were quiet tenants. Liiani privately called them George, Paul, John, and Ringo since they clearly didn't have time for haircuts and were therefore on the shaggy side.

Gerald Benet was sitting on the back patio when she approached the house from the garage. He loved to spend the afternoons there drinking tea and watching the birds and butterflies in the back yard.

She could see that he had something on his mind and was about to jump her with it, so she forestalled him with a greeting she knew he disliked, "Hi Pops! How's it going?!"

That did the trick, for a time at least, he actually shook his head as he mentally switched gears and said, "You know I don't like that form of address, Akaliiani!"

Liiani tried to look contrite, "I'm sorry Po…dad! How had your day been so far?"

"My day has been just fine daughter, but it is your night that I want to talk to you about! Why didn't your come home after work last night?"

"I did come home, dad. It just wasn't until six this morning."

 **To be continued…..**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Akaliiani Suzanne (her middle name was after her father's mother) Benet! I am assuming you were with a man?"

"Yes, dad, and I only met him last night…" she trailed off waiting for the explosion that she knew was coming.

He sat there for a moment in open mouthed shock, and then said, "I thought your mother and I had brought you up better than that."

"You did dad. You brought me up to help someone in need and AJ was going through a crisis. We sat up all night in that diner out on Route 7 and talked until the sun came up."

"Oh," her father said, stopped in his tracks by his daughter doing something to help someone rather than the way he had thought she had spent the night, "In crisis you say? Is he alright now?"

"He seemed fine when I saw him for lunch today," she answered.

Noticing for the first time since she got home, the pink in her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes, Gerald had a new question for her, "So you like him, girl?"

"Yes, daddy! He is very special!"

"And you know this after just meeting him last night?"

"I do! We talked for hours getting to know each other. If I look at the dates I've been on in the past, we were doing good to have one hour of serious conversation. Last night AJ and I had nine hours together! I know it's probably way too soon for him to be thinking this way, but I know he's the one for me! I'd really like to bring him to your birthday party next week."

"Liiani that is hardly fair to the poor boy! You know all your brothers are coming home for this. It wouldn't be very nice to spring the whole family on him at once. Why don't you bring him by this weekend? We could cook out and I could meet him alone before your brothers are here to give him the once over."

"That sounds like a great idea! I have to work Sunday, so Saturday would be better for me. I will check with him when I see him for dinner tomorrow."

"Lunch today, dinner tomorrow…he seems to be moving pretty fast on his own," Gerald observed.

"Oh, I hope so dad!" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and taking off with a skip in her step to her own apartment.

She spent the afternoon tidying up, getting caught up on both her own, and her father's laundry, as well as making dinner for the two of them. Liiani had taken over the cooking when one day Gerald had become engrossed in a program on the History channel and forgot he'd had dinner in the oven. After the smoke had cleared, they'd come to this new arrangement. Gerald would pay for the food, and she would cook it, then very often they would eat together. But, if either one of them wanted to be alone Liiani would bring his portion downstairs to him and then return to her own place.

That evening she made spaghetti with her homemade sauce, garlic bread and a fresh salad. They ate on the back porch because the weather was so nice and the topic of AJ did come up more than once by each of them. Liiani was telling Gerald how special he was and Gerald was trying to discover more about this man his daughter was interested in.

Liiani purposely didn't mention that AJ was in the Navy because she knew how her father would react to that. She simply told her dad that AJ managed an office full of lawyers. AJ's last name was also not mentioned just in case Gerald would recognize it and connect it to the Navy and Marine Corps JAG office.

Aware that a lie of omission was still a lie, Liiani comforted herself with the logic that her dad hadn't asked AJ's last name or any further details about his profession, so she wasn't really omitting anything…right?

"Okay dad, if you are finished grilling me about AJ, I still have to make the food for tomorrow night since I won't have time to cook after work."

"First off, I didn't 'grill' you! I just asked a few pertinent questions, and secondly, why didn't you say you were making dinner for him here tomorrow night?! I can meet him then instead of waiting for this weekend!"

 **To be continued…..**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Because I'm not cooking for him to eat here…"

"But you just said…"

"If you hadn't interrupted me, I would've gone on to tell you that I was making a picnic to take to his office because he has to work late."

"Oh," Gerald said in a rather subdued voice, but then brightened as a thought occurred to him, "Why don't you tell him to drop by after he gets off work!?"

"Because he will be tired after a long day and you, my dear father, are hard enough to take when one is bright eyed and bushy tailed!" she replied heading for the stairs.

"I am hurt…wounded…cut to the quick!" he declared dramatically.

"Good! Then my work here is done!" Liiani blew him a kiss and dashed up the stairs.

Decades of a military sense of order kept AJ from starting to strip off his uniform the minute he walked through the front door when he got home that evening. Instead, he forced himself to wait until he got to his bedroom so he could hang the uniform in the closet and put his underclothes into the hamper. Climbing into bed naked, he fell asleep thinking about Akaliiani and their picnic tomorrow night.

Liiani finished preparing the food for her dinner with AJ the next night, took a long hot bubble bath and went to bed with a smile on her face as she thought of him.

Both of them might have been surprised and flattered to find out that the other one had spent their day watching the clock and counting down the hours until they would be together again.

He continued to work even as he heard the office quieting down indicating people were going home. AJ knew it wouldn't be long at all until Akaliiani was there when Coates poked her head in to say good night at 1730.

Rushing home after her shift ended Liiani changed clothes as their dinner heated up. She hoped that AJ would like what she had made as she packed it up and headed to her car.

Gerald called out from his usual place in the back yard, "Tell that young man 'hello' from me, and that I look forward to meeting him this weekend!"

"I will not!" she called back cheerfully and waved good-bye to him.

In his younger days Gerald might have gotten into his car and followed her to learn more about this young fellow she was so interested in. But these days he no longer drove and he really did trust his daughter's judgment. If she was truly serious about her AJ, then he would get to meet him before too long.

All of his children had turned out to be people any parent could be proud of, even if Gerald did question two of their career choices. The three older boys were all Marines like their father before them had been. Then Vince, the youngest, had decided to go into the _NAVY_! Nothing Gerald could say would talk him out of it. Gerald was secretly proud of how well Vince had done in his career, but he was still teased and tormented at family gatherings.

But it was Liiani's choice of careers that baffled him the most. All through her childhood she had played Marines with her dolls. Then in school all her extra credit reports had been about the Corps, so when she graduated high school Gerald was sure she would enlist. Instead she announced that she was going to enroll in the police academy. Liiani had never told him that she had looked at her brothers, who were being stationed all over the world, and at her father's declining health, and decided someone needed to stay close to home to be there for their dad.

Liiani would have loved being a Marine, but she never regretted or resented her choice. Before she had graduated from the academy she realized that she would love the choice of career she had made, even if it hadn't been her first one.

 **To be continued…..**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The bullpen was empty when Liiani arrived with the picnic basket over her arm. The lights had been left on so she didn't step off the elevator into darkness. AJ had left his office door open so in the stillness he heard the elevator announcing Liiani's arrival. He took off his glasses and went to the door to greet her.

"Wow, this place looks like a ghost town compared to yesterday!" she announced cheerfully as she crossed the bullpen.

He smiled and agreed, "I actually like it when the place is this quiet. I can get more work done."

"Well tonight you will have some help with that. Shall we eat first while it's warm and work afterwards?"

"That sounds like a good plan. I can clear off a spot on my desk for us to eat," AJ suggested, looking at the stacks of files trying to decide how best to move them without loosing his organization system. When Akaliiani failed to answer him, he turned to find her draping a cloth over his coffee table.

She grinned at him and said, "Or we could eat here and not disturb all your work."

Akaliiani kept surprising him with her thoughtful comments on life and her creative way of solving problems. He crossed the room and watched as she unloaded the picnic basket onto the coffee table. He had no idea what was in the various containers only that they smelled wonderful and there was a whole lot of them.

"How many did you cook for?!" he asked as the containers kept appearing.

"Well I guess I was mentally providing enough for me and a hungry Marine. I guess I didn't take into consideration you Navy boys would have a hard time keeping up!"

AJ sputtered. It had been decades since anyone had referred to him as a boy and as for the Navy slur he would just have to prove her wrong! "You may not be Marine, Akaliiani, but you sure talk like one!" At her inquiring look he told her, "My Chief of Staff is the only Marine in the office and there is always a thinly veiled rivalry going on between her and the rest of the staff."

Liiani chuckled, "I'll have to give her some pointers!"

"None of that, you hear! She does very well on her own. Now why don't you tell me what you've brought that smells so wonderful."

"Well I started making enchiladas last night and then realized I didn't know what kind you would prefer. I would have called you, but at the time I was cooking I figured I would wake you, so I made chicken with cream cheese, pork with beans, and beef with rice," she told him pointing at a different shaped container for each one. "Then I was going to make a salad to go with them, but was in the same dilemma about what you would like in it. So the lettuce is in the larger container and there are tomatoes, mushrooms, onions, carrots, and croutons in the smaller ones. Plus I brought four kinds of dressings."

AJ mumbled about having to run extra miles to work off the meal as he took one of each kind of enchilada and filled the rest of his plate up with salad.

When Liiani saw the amount of food he was taking, she laughingly told him, "You might want to save room. I brought desert too."

He just moaned as he dug into his food with a happy smile. AJ stopped after a few bites of the enchiladas and praised her cooking highly. She blushed prettily and replied, "I was always glad that my mother had taught me to cook before she passed away because the only thing dad can make without burning it, is coffee!"

They both had a good laugh over that and AJ told her that he had been the same way until he had gotten married and discovered that she couldn't cook either. He realized one of them would have to learn if they weren't going to starve, because on his Navy pay they couldn't afford to eat every meal out. Marcella had made it very clear that she shouldn't have to learn to cook. In her father's home there had always been servants to do it. "So I learned," he told her simply.

 **To be continued…..**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Well, maybe you will cook for me some time," Liiani suggested with a smile.

"I would love to. What day do you have off this weekend? Maybe we could do it then?"

Liiani looked disappointed; she would've really liked that. "I am truly sorry AJ, that sounds like a wonderful idea and I hope we could do it another time. But Pops and I were going to cook out on Saturday; however, he made it clear that he would like to meet you. Would you like to come over to my place for a late lunch? I try to keep to my work eating schedule even on my days off so might anytime between two and three work for you?"

"Anytime is fine for me. Can I bring anything to help out with the meal?"

"Not at all. I have it all covered. How is three then? The later I eat the better."

"It sounds good. Are you sure I can't contribute in some way?"

She laughed, "Keeping Pops busy while I cook would be a great help. That way I won't have to fend off his not-so-helpful assistance."

He finally gave in and they worked together to clear away the left overs. When everything was put away Liiani pulled out three more containers and two small plates. "Do you have a micro wave somewhere close by?" she questioned.

"Yes, in the break room," he told her holding out his hand. "I can nuke things with the best of them, if you will allow me."

"Sure!" Liiani grinned. "Just get this liquefied so we can pour it over our brownies ala mode."

"What?! We've been sitting here thirty minutes! Any ice cream you've brought will be a puddle by now!"

"Nope! I planned ahead and put it in this small ice chest," she told him as she opened it to show him the still firm ice cream. "However, it will melt if you don't get with the program, sailor!"

AJ scrambled to his feet and saluted her, "Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" he replied, and left the room to melt the topping.

When he returned, AJ admitted, "It smelled so good that I had to try it, and it is amazing! Mint and chocolate together?!"

"It's Smucker's dark chocolate mint sauce, I am sorry that it and the ice cream are store bought, but I promise the double chocolate, chocolate chip brownies are homemade!"

AJ groaned, "Woman, you are going to be the death of me!"

Liiani giggled, "Death by chocolate! What a way to go!"

He shook his head at her silliness and dug into his decadent desert. It certainly turned out to be as good as it and sounded, he could feel himself getting fatter with every bite. His mind and body fought with his taste buds and stomach about finishing the whole thing. The first pair were firmly against it, while the second pair were all in favor of it! With a sigh of defeat and a mental promise to run extra miles that weekend, he conceded to the second pair.

With a deep sigh, he apologized for having to return to work after such an incredibly delicious meal. Liiani brushed aside his apology as they quickly cleaned up their picnic area. Then she insisted that he point her to any work that she could do.

They worked quietly side by side for the next two hours. The only conversation happened when Liiani needed more to do or needed a little clarification on what she was working on. At the end of the two hours AJ looked around his desk in amazement he simply couldn't believe how much work they had gotten through. Akaliiani had taken much of the routine work off of his shoulders so he could concentrate on the more technical and complex items. He could actually see his desk blotter again! Something that hadn't happened in about a month. The only thing that remained to do was go over the monthly expense reports, and sign off on concluded cases. Those things he could do when he got into the office the next morning.

He looked over at Akaliiani with a smile and told her they were done. After thanking her profusely, AJ asked if she'd like to go back to 'their' diner for a cup of coffee before calling it a night.

"I'd love to!" was the answer he got and they left together to their own vehicles planning to go straight there.

 **To be continued…..**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

This time the two of them didn't stay in the diner until the sun came up, in fact it was before midnight that they parted to go to their own homes. Granted, it was just barely before that hour, because Liiani had looked down at her watch and noticed the time.

Seeing her do that, AJ had done the same, and reluctantly suggested that it was time to call it a night.

As Liiani dressed for her shift the next day she found herself contemplating an old question. She strapped on her gun and wondered if AJ could be alright dating a woman that wore a gun to work? Sure he was in the military and had trained to use guns as had the people around him, but he was in charge of an office full of lawyers now and none of them had probably been around a gun except for keeping up qualifications in years. What would he think about dating a woman that wore one every day? The fact that she did, had been a major contributing factor to two of her relationships breaking up.

On the other hand, AJ was thinking about the next day as he dressed for work. He knew that if he arrived at the house it would look like he was dating Akaliiani. How would her father react to a man almost his own age seeing his daughter? Truth to be told, AJ felt uncomfortable about it. But Akaliiani was so surprisingly refreshing! He wasn't sure he would be able to stop seeing her, and that surprised no one more than himself. His engagement with Meredith was barely even cold yet, and here he was becoming involved again.

The thing that worried him the most was that in less than a week of knowing Akaliiani, he already felt more for her than he ever had for Meredith. How would he handle it if her father told Akaliiani to stop seeing him?

That night when he got home from work, AJ put a chocolate chip cheesecake into the oven. Even though Akaliiani had told him he didn't need to bring anything, his Mama had taught him at an early age 'you didn't show up at someone's house empty handed', and he didn't know many people that would turn away cheesecake.

The trick that many people didn't know about baking cheesecake was that when it was done cooking, you still left it in the 'turned off' oven with the door open for an hour before putting it in the fridge to chill over night. He was also planning to take a 6 pack of bottled beer. A cook out just wasn't a cook out without cold beer.

He dressed in casual slacks and a sports shirt, leaving the tie off even though he wanted to impress her father. AJ removed the covered cheesecake and beer from the fridge and after picking a single white rose from the garden headed off to Akaliiani's house. His hands were trembling when he collected everything from the passenger seat after arriving at her home, he was more nervous than he thought.

The house was a beautiful example of the Victorian Era, and was done in the 'Painted Lady' style. Seafoam green was the main color, and the trim work was cream, sand, and caramel. It was clear that the Benet's loved their home, but it was equally apparent that it could use a little work. One of the gutters had pulled away from the house on the third floor, he could see a cracked window on the second floor, and while the grass was mowed, the flower beds needed quite a bit of weeding.

Akaliiani had told him to come around to the back of the house when he arrived. She explained that since her mother had passed away the only time they used the front door was on holidays. The staircase to her second floor entrance was also in the back of the house.

He came around the corner to the back yard at a quarter to three and caught the aroma of cooking meat. Just as he was enjoying the deeply inhaled breath he had taken, he heard, "The rose is a nice touch to impress, but I'm guessing you didn't intend it for me. On the other hand, I sure do hope that the beer is!"

 **To be continued…..**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Homing in on the location the voice was coming from, AJ saw a man standing near a gas grill with a set of tongs in his hand. AJ was rather surprised by the man's age. He looked to be between seventy and eighty, which seemed rather old to be the father of a thirty five year old. But then he remembered Akaliiani had said she had four older brothers. Still, it was a surprise when he had been expecting her father to be closer to his own age.

Those thoughts took only a few seconds as he crossed the space between them. Putting the beer on the picnic table, he held out his hand and replied, "You are correct on both counts, Sir. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Benet."

"You don't have to 'Sir' me, young man, but it is a thoughtful gesture. Now what else have you brought under all that tin foil?"

Trying to remember the last time he had been referred to as 'young man', AJ replied, "A cheesecake, Sir, and it really isn't a gesture. Having been in the military more than half my life, it is more a habit than anything else."

"Ah yes, a Navy boy, Liiani told me."

AJ was glad he hadn't been taking a drink right then, as it was he had to choke back a laugh. He had gone from 'young man' to a 'boy' in one comment! Granted, he was guessing Mr. Benet to be in his 70's and if he was in the later part he would technically be old enough to be his father, but still! AJ didn't have time to answer as Akaliiani came out of the second floor door and started down the stairs.

She smiled at AJ, but addressed her father, "Now, Pop, you behave yourself! You know that you are secretly proud of Vince!"

'Vince…Vince Benet! Captain Vincent Benet, stationed at Little Creek, VA the head of the SEALs training facility!' AJ thought as he put together the name for the first time. Akaliiani's brother was one of the four men in the US to be doing the job he was. AJ was amazed that he hadn't realized that sooner and that her brother was someone he knew personally and admired greatly.

His thoughts were interrupted by Gerald saying, "I don't know how many times I've told you not to call me 'Pops' young lady! Maybe if you'd had military training instead of the police force you would know how to listen to order!"

AJ saw Akaliiani turn her face away to hide the hurt in her eyes and he remembered how she had said she wanted a military career, but felt she needed a job that kept her closer to home. He felt the need to defend her now. "You know, Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but you might get farther with her if you phrased it as a request rather than an order."

"Oh he has done that in the past, but I do it anyway. You see it keeps his blood pressure from building up if I tick him off from time to time," Akaliiani had turned back to face them with a grin pasted on her face.

"My blood pressure is just fine young lady! And you could ask my doctor if I didn't keep out living them!"

Trying to change the subject he presented Akaliiani with the cheesecake and beer. "You might want to put these in the fridge."

"Nonsense!" Gerald exclaimed, "give me one of those beers now and have one for yourself. You could even let that daughter of mine have one if you have a mind to!"

AJ handed Gerald a beer and placed two on the table for Akaliiani and himself, then gave her the remaining three to put in the fridge along with the desert.

She gave him an honest grin and after taking the items from him she entered the first floor of the house presumably to use Gerald's refrigerator.

As Akaliiani walked away, both men looked at each other intently, and as soon as she was out of earshot they both started to speak at the same time, "I know you must be concerned about my age…" AJ started.

While Gerald had been saying, "I don't know what your plans for the future are, but you'd better be…"

 **To be continued…..**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They both stopped before finishing their statements and then without planning it started speaking at the same time again.

"I don't care about your age, just be good to her…"

"I have every intention of treating her like a lady…"

Again they stopped and chuckled over what had happened. Gerald nodded at AJ to go ahead and speak first.

AJ, even thought he had been brought up to let his elders speak first, took the opportunity Gerald offered and said, "I am surprised you aren't concerned that I am old enough to be her father."

Gerald snorted, "You aren't anywhere near my age!"

"I don't mean to contradict you, Sir, but I am closer to your age than I am to Akaliiani's."

This time Gerald laughed outright, "Didn't Liiani tell you that I had a birthday coning up next week?"

"Yes she did," AJ responded as the lady in question came out of the house.

"Well didn't she tell you how old I am gonna be?!"

"No, Pop, I figured he wouldn't believe me. So I wanted AJ to meet you first."

"Well then go ahead and tell him now," Gerald instructed.

"He is going to be a century old on Friday," she said with a grin.

AJ looked from one to the other and saw both of their grinning faces, "Do you really think I would buy that?!" he attempted to tease them back.

"It's not a joke, son. I'll be 100 next week," Gerald assured him.

AJ shook his head in disbelief, "I guess all I can say to that is you certainly don't look that old. I would have guessed you to be in your mid-seventies and was actually relieved at that!"

"Because if I was that much older than you I might be less likely to protest you're dating my daughter?"

"Yes, Sir," AJ answered him.

"Just how old are you AJ?" Gerald asked.

"Fifty eight," was his answer.

"The same age as Sam," Gerald offered.

"Actually a bit younger than Sam, dad. AJ's birthday is in June and Sam's is in March, so that makes Sam two months older."

"Your oldest brother?"

"No, David is sixty, then Sam at fifty eight, Trevor at fifty two, and Vince is fifty one."

"I didn't place that Captain Vincent Benet, the head of the SEALs training facility in Little Creek was your brother until today. I was a SEAL in my younger days."

"Do you know Vince then?" Akaliiani asked.

"We met once at a military function, but I wouldn't say I 'know' him. I do admire the job he is doing in Little Creek though. I hear noting but good things about him and his command."

Gerald cleared his throat to get their attention, "All this chit chat is nice, but when are we going to get to eating? These burgers are done," he told them.

"They sure smell good Sir. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Sure! Mosey on into that kitchen and get those beers!"

"Pop! You know you shouldn't even have one let alone two!" protested Akaliiani.

"Daughter, when you get to be almost a hundred, you can regulate yourself as much as you wish! As for me, I want to celebrate meeting this fine young man of yours. I'm sure two beers won't cut my life span any!"

Liiani tried to keep the hurt she was feeling from showing as she answered, "What can I say, dad? I just want you around as long as possible."

AJ, however, had seen the flash of pain in her eyes and said, "If you don't mind Sir, the tea Akaliiani has on the table looks pretty good. Why don't we save the last beer for later?"

With a resigned nod, Gerald signified his agreement and brought the burgers to the table. The conversation turned general as they filled their plates and started eating. Gerald did manage to get in a few shots at the Navy, but as soon as AJ realized that Gerald was doing it to get a rise out of him, he gave as good as he got.

Before long all three of them were laughing heartily. The two males discovered they had a common love of baseball and even though Liiani sighed as they started talking about it, her comments during the discussion let AJ know she not only followed the sport, but knew enough to make informed critiques on both players and coaches.

 **To be continued…..**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

By the time each of them had declared themselves full, Gerald had insisted that AJ had to attend his birthday party next week and with an evil grin assured him that there would be enough food that he could bring a date if he wanted to! Akaliiani smacked her father's arm and informed him that there would be no cheesecake for him when they took a break from cards. As he and Akaliiani cleared the table, AJ knew that he and Akaliiani's father had quite a bit in common and could become good friends if they kept seeing each other.

They played penny ante poker and three handed Euchre for a couple of hours until Gerald insisted that he could wait no longer to try the cheesecake that AJ had brought. He declared he would take his poker winnings and go home if Liiani didn't bring it to the table.

She laughed outright at him and reminded him that he _was_ 'home'.

"That is true!" Gerald stated cheerfully as he gathered up the thirty seven cents he had won, then added, that since the cheesecake was in his house and he was sure Liiani knew that possession was 9/10's of the law so he would just go inside and eat the whole thing himself!

"Sit down Pops! I will bring the cheesecake out."

A few minutes later she appeared with the cheesecake, plates, forks, and a knife all on a tray. She also had a bowl of what looked like thick, dark jam. Smiling at AJ, she questioned, "Do you like blackberries?"

"I do," he replied, unknowingly sending a feeling of longing through her.

"This is blackberry sauce I made to pour over ice cream, pancakes, and the like. I thought you might like to try it on the cheesecake."

"She makes the sauce from berries on a tree in our own back yard, just over there by the garage. Liiani is a great cook when she has the time to do it. Now if she got married she could quit her job and stay home to take care of her husband and kids. Do you want kids, AJ?" Gerald asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Now wait just one minute Pops! Even if I do get married I have no intention of giving up my job and I wouldn't marry any man that would expect me to give up my career!"

Ignoring his daughter completely Gerald had never taken his eyes off AJ's face. "You never said if you wanted children or not, AJ."

"I have a daughter that I rarely get to see. Her mother and I split up when she was only a toddler and Marcella took her back to Italy to raise her. But I have always thought I would like to have more and this time be there in their lives."

"Admirable!" Gerald told him. "But would you want your wife to be in a situation where she could be shot at when she was pregnant?"

"POPS!" Liiani cried.

Before Gerald had time to respond to her protest, AJ was answering his question, "Well Gerald," they had progressed from AJ calling him 'Sir' to first names some where between 'pass the ketchup' and 'do you want seconds?' "It would be like this; if I ever found myself in the situation of being married to a lovely lady police officer and we were to be expecting a child, I trust that she would display the intelligence that it took to get and excel at the job she was doing by knowing how long she could safely continue to work in her current position until it would be best for her and the baby to go to limited duty until the baby was born and after her maternity leave she could return to her normal duties. In addition, I would hope that our baby would be as important to her as he or she was to me, and that she would take no unnecessary risks to endanger herself or our child."

Liiani stood there staring at AJ with open admiration. He had handled her father graciously, but firmly, all the while, she hoped, letting her know how he felt about a very real situation that might, in time, come up if they were to continue seeing each other.

"You see, Pops, not all men are male chauvinists."

Looking at AJ, Gerald asked, "Did she just call me a pig?"

 **To be continued…..**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"No, Sir, I think she stopped just short of that."

"Oh…I guess that's okay then, and you really need to give Liiani the recipe for this cheesecake!" Gerald insisted, putting another forkful in his mouth.

AJ winked at Akaliiani and said, "I think I will keep it a secret so she needs to keep me around to make more."

"Wise man!" Gerald informed him, and held out his plate for another slice.

Liiani just sighed, knowing she would only get lectured if she protested, so instead of saying anything, she cut him the tiniest sliver that she could. She did, however, give him a large spoonful of blackberry sauce on it because she had made it without sweetener of any kind.

Gerald didn't grumble about it until AJ held out his plate for seconds and got a much larger slice than he had. Liiani told her father that if he complained any more she would send the left overs home with AJ and that way he wouldn't get any tomorrow!

Grinning at the man he was quickly coming to admire AJ informed him, "Cheesecake is one of the few foods that actually tastes better the second day. Chili is another and breakfast casserole which is this wonderful dish my daughter taught me to make."

"With Liiani's work schedule we don't often get to have breakfast together."

"That is the great thing about this then, you can make it the day before and heat it up whenever you are ready for it. The recipe calls for ham, but I have substituted chicken, turkey, and ground beef with equally tasty results. I tried bacon once, but even though I drained it, the casserole was still a bit greasy. I'd be happy to give you the recipe if you'd like to try it."

Both of them eagerly agreed to that idea and then because he had seen Gerald try to hide a yawn as he was eating, AJ made his excuses to leave shortly after their plates were cleaned.

Liiani protested that it was still early, however, when AJ remained firm that he needed to leave, she volunteered to walk him to his car.

Gerald spoke up, "You could just kiss him good-bye here. I have seen kissing before you know, daughter! I have even done some kissing in my time! Hell, quite a lot of kissing if you must know!"

AJ was trying hard to hide a chuckle with a cough when Liiani instructed her father in exasperation, "Will you _stop_ saying 'kissing'?! And 'if you must know' you are the only one getting kissed here!"

She bent over, kissed her father good night on the forehead and then took AJ's arm to walk with him to his car.

"You do know that your father means well, don't you Akaliiani?" he asked when he turned to face her at the Escalade.

"Yes," she sighed. "I just wish that somehow he would realize that even though I am his youngest, that I am no longer a baby."

"I think he does, but it is harder for a father to let a daughter go than a son. I can't explain why, I just know that it's true. He loves you a great deal."

"I know," she answered with a smile and then leaned her body in close to his.

AJ knew that was his cue to stop talking and kiss her.

They had no idea that their good-night kiss was being observed by the very man who had encouraged it. Gerald had moved through the first floor of the house without lights because hardly a stick of furniture had been moved since his second wife's death twenty five years ago. The only exception was that when the house had been converted into apartments, the den became his bedroom. But he was able to stand in the front room peeking through the curtains undetected. Gerald wanted to see how AJ treated his baby girl and was pleased with his findings.

He kissed Liiani gently and tenderly, not hard and fast. It appeared that AJ cared for her a great deal and Gerald was happy about that. He was aware that he would not be around forever and hoped to see all of his children settled and happy. To date three of the five were and it now looked like Liiani might be on her way there as well. So he only had his lone wolf son Trevor to worry about. Maybe AJ had a sister! Or the daughter he mentioned! Gerald would have to work on seeing if AJ would help him play matchmaker!

 **To be continued…..**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After a couple of sweet and tender kisses AJ asked, "When can I see you again, Akaliiani?"

She smiled up into his face and replied, "I thought you were worried about being too old for me. Old enough to be my father…or something like that."

He chuckled, "You put that fear to rest pretty effectively today. Not only was I amazed by your father's age, but also by the fact you have brothers older than I am. So I guess that it comes down to whether or not my age bothers you or not."

"It has never been an issue AJ. I look at the man not the number and you are the kind of man I would like to be with. I have tomorrow off or if that is too soon…"

"Let me stop you right there," he interrupted. "Tomorrow is not too soon. Would you like to meet for lunch or dinner?"

"I wish we could spend the whole day together, but I have a few things that I still need to deal with for Pop's party next weekend. So I'd better say dinner."

"Unless you would like my help with the plans and then we could spend most of the day together?"

Her eyes brightened and she asked, "Would it be alright if we worked at your house? I could put everything on a flash drive and bring it with me, that way we wouldn't have Pop interrupting us every few minutes."

"That's fine if you know how to access the info once you get to my place. I am nearly computer literate!" he joked.

Grinning Liiani answered, "I do, and if you like I could even give you a few pointers while we work."

"Sounds good! I'll make sandwiches for lunch and when we get done working we can go out somewhere nice for dinner."

"Oh, but just 'nice' not NICE! That way I won't have to bring something fancy to change into."

"I promise," he told her holding up a hand as if taking an oath.

They both laughed at that and after one more kiss they parted.

Liiani arrived at his home without any problems the next day. The directions had been clear and easy to follow. Her foot hadn't even taken the first step up to the front porch when she heard eager barking from inside. A moment later AJ appeared at the door and smiled at her.

"Ever since this dog moved in after saving my life, I could just remove the doorbell all together."

Coming up the steps Liiani leaned down to offer her hand for the dog to smell before patting her on the head. "That sounds like quite a story. I hope you will tell me."

They entered the house and Liiani got a chance to look around as AJ promised he would tell her over lunch. He led her to the dining room table and after seating her, went to the kitchen to get the tea she had asked for. The 'sandwiches' he had promised were already on the table. Fresh French bread piled high with assorted lunch meats and cheeses. Condiments such as onions, pickles, lettuce, as well as mayo, mustard, and ketchup were there to be chosen from. There was also a veggie tray of broccoli, cauliflower, baby carrots, radishes, and a creamy dip sitting in the middle, on the table. It was quite some spread for just a 'sandwich' lunch.

When AJ returned she told him as much and he replied, "It really wasn't any trouble just a bit of chopping and assembly. I left a few things off not knowing what you liked."

"I can see that," she replied, putting pickles on her sandwich, but waiting to see if he took onions before taking those. After she was satisfied with her mountain of a sandwich she cut it into three sections so she could manage it better.

While they ate, AJ told her of getting lost in George Washington National Forrest in the middle of winter and how he was rescued by the dog sitting at their feet begging for scraps.

"That was some rescue, but in all that you, never mentioned her name," Liiani exclaimed.

AJ actually blushed a bit as he explained that he had been having trouble finding a name she would answer to. He had gone to the kitchen for a snack and had come back to find her in his favorite chair. "When I ordered her out, she moved, so I tested it and she responded. The next day I took her into the office and introduced her to my Chief of Staff. When Mac said her name, she put her paws up on the desk knocking a stack of files to the ground. Mac exclaimed her name, letting us know that she had truly earned it!"

"But you still haven't said what it is!" she protested.

 **To be continued…..**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Dammit," AJ replied, the dog barked in answer. Liiani was shocked for a moment and then was trying not to laugh.

"Oh dear!" she gasped when she could speak. "I can see now why you were reluctant to reveal it. But do you really think me such a prude that I would think badly of you for it?"

"No. Not at all! I was just embarrassed to tell you that I had given a mutt a name a teenager might," he confessed.

With a giggle, she told him she understood and then asked if he would point her to his computer since they had finished eating. "I really need to get all these plans finalized for dad's party."

They walked into the den together and AJ asked what he could do to help. "Could you make a few phone calls for me, while I finish up the 100 years statements?"

AJ agreed to do so, but wanted to know more details about what she was working on. Liiani explained that she was writing short statements about what was going on that year for each year he was alive. AJ was very impressed by her ambition and asked what calls she wanted him to make.

Liiani gave him an evil grin and said she wanted him to confirm that the fire department was still planning on delivering his lit cake. She explained that they were going to arrive in an engine with sirens blazing to the Veteran's Lodge where the party was taking place. Since the police and fire department offices were next door to each other and she had gotten to know some of the guys and they were willing to play this prank as long as they weren't on a call.

AJ shook his head at her impish behavior and placed the call. Moments later it was confirmed and he was on to the next call. As he assisted her, AJ began to realize the scope of her plans for this party. She had rented the Veteran's Lodge for the event, but when the owner became aware of whom the party was for he refunded Akaliiani her money. It turned out that the owner had once served with retired Master Sergeant Gerald Benet.

She had attempted to spread the word to anyone her father had served with from the guys he had gone through boot camp with, to his last unit which was in Viet Nam. Akaliiani told AJ that she knew it was a pipe dream getting all those Marine's together at once, but she figured that if she spread the invitations…. far enough some of them would show up.

"Having only spent one afternoon with your father, Akaliiani, I can safely say anyone that hears, and is able, will be there."

"I do hope so! His military career meant so much to Pops and I would love a good turn out."

"He doesn't know why you didn't join the Marines or Navy does he?" AJ questioned gently.

"No, and I would rather keep it that way. He would be very upset if he knew I had stayed home to care for him."

"Do your brothers know?"

"To tell the truth, I have no idea. They are usually full of their own accomplishments or finding out what the other brothers are doing. They rarely ask about my work."

He heard the wistfulness in her tone and put his arm around he shoulders, "I admire greatly what you are doing Akaliiani, and I think you should be commended for doing so."

"Thank you AJ, that means a lot coming from you." A bit nervous about receiving so much admiration that she wasn't used to Liiani looked around for the next thing to be done. In a surprised voice she announced, "I believe that we are done!"

"That's great! Let's get everything picked up and go to dinner. Do you like Italian food?"

"Yes," she answered as she straightened her notes.

"There is a favorite place of mine called Callisto's, I'd like to take you to."

A large smile crossed her face, "I've been there a couple of times! I love their food and the bread sticks are to die for!"

 **To be continued…..**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Good to know we have the same tastes, but since you have been there before, would you rather try somewhere new?" he questioned.

"Of course not! We both like the place, so let's go to Callisto's!"

"Alright then," he told her, picked up his keys from the table near the front door and escorted her to his Escalade.

They talked about their personal histories, their jobs, and anything else that caught their fancy. Both of them found the other to be a good conversationalist, as well as a good listener. They asked appropriate and interesting questions to gain more information or to clarify a topic. The conversation between them flowed easily, like they had been good friends for years rather than having known each other less than a week.

They had finished salads and appetizers and were several bites into their entrées when Akaliiani waved the partially eaten bread stick in the air as she told him, "This is my fourth bread stick! You have to make sure that I don't eat anymore!"

So he snatched the two bites of the stick that was in her hand away from her with a huge grin and popped it into his own mouth.

Liiani's head swiveled back and forth between AJ and her empty fingers before she protested, "I meant after I finished that one! I meant for you to not to let me take anymore, not to take away that last one from me!"

He continued to grin at her as he chewed then as he swallowed, even knowing he would have to run a few extra miles that week to make up for it, he took another bread stick from the basket and while holding it close to his lips replied, "Then you really should learn to be a little more clear in your instructions Officer Benet. You see, as lawyers, we are trained to be very literal in things. So when you said 'make sure that I don't eat anymore' I took that to mean just that!" and then he took a healthy bite of the bread stick he had been taunting her with.

"Oh you!" she exclaimed and reached for the basket.

But AJ was quicker and moved it out of her grasp.

"Oh come on AJ! Please let me have just one more!"

With a laugh, he told her, "That makes you sound just like a junkie begging for your next fix, and you did ask me to promise not to let you have any more."

"I never said ' _promise_ '!" she protested, stretching her arm out for the basket he was keeping just out of her reach.

"So you are suggesting that there is a loophole in the arrangement we made?"

It took only a split second for her to realize he was offering her an 'out'. With a sigh she said, "No, I meant it. I really don't need anymore especially since I am having linguine. Thank you AJ for looking out for my waistline, even when I am too weak to do it for myself."

Putting the basket back on the table within easy reach of both of them, he smiled and answered, "While I like you just the way you are, a pound or two more certainly won't have me running for the hills."

"Good to know," she sighed. "But I still shouldn't have anymore." She did however, manage to polish off her meal, she had just never been the 'doggy bag' type of girl.

AJ finished his meal as well, but both of them passed on dessert, claiming they were much too full to even think about it. He drove them back to his house since her car was there, even though he was old fashioned enough to want to see a lady home after their date. At the house he invited her in for coffee and she accepted.

Other than a few kisses and one cup of coffee, nothing else happened. Liiani was in her car on her way home just under an hour later. They had made plans for pie and coffee at 'their' diner on Tuesday night.

Over breakfast on Monday morning, AJ listened to the first few messages from Meredith who had racked up a grand total of thirty nine over the four days he had been screening his calls and keeping the answering machine on silent so he wouldn't be bothered with her pleas to be taken back. He knew he would have to face her at some point, but he hoped he could put it off until the disgust he felt for her died down a bit. Having met and become involved with Akaliiani had gone a long way to making that happen.

He even went so far as to think he might take one of her calls when he got home that evening. However, that wasn't to be.

 **To be continued…..**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The day was well underway. AJ had arrived early as usual to get a jump on the mountain of paperwork that never seemed to lessen. The staff meeting was also over, and AJ had just arrived back in his office after grabbing a cup of coffee from the break room, however he did notice whispered conversations that stopped when he got near. He knew they were all speculating on the status of the wedding.

That thought alone gave AJ a headache. All the plans that would have to be canceled, and eventually he would have to tell the staff, since many of them were going to be in the wedding not just guests. Unless, of course, Meredith told Mac since they were friends. He wondered if she would tell Mac the truth because he only intended to say the wedding was off and to give no further details than that.

He got home that evening changed out of his uniform into something more comfortable before checking his watch. With a smile he reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Akaliiani, I hope this isn't a bad time to call?"

The grin that spread over her face let her father know who was calling even before she said, "Not at all AJ!"

"Give me the phone girl! I want to talk to that young man of yours!"

"He called to talk to me Pops," she told him.

"I don't care! I need to tell him that I want him to bring some more of that cheesecake to my party! You don't think he would turn down a dying man's request, do you?!"

"Pops! You're _not_ dying!"

"Oh come on now! You have to admit that at my age I can't have a lot of years left! I mean even George Burns only lived to be 106, and he was God!"

"He _played_ God, Pops! He wasn't actually God!" she protested.

"So you don't think your AJ will bring me some more cheesecake?"

AJ had been trying to control his reaction to the conversation he was overhearing, but by the time they started talking about George Burns being God, he couldn't hold his laughter in any longer.

Liiani heard his laughter and glared at her father. She handed Gerald the phone saying, "There you go Pops! You've gone and embarrassed me enough! See if you can get AJ to believe your cock-a-mamy story!"

Gerald happily took the phone from his daughter and she was amazed when the two men talked before Gerald reluctantly returned the phone to her after telling AJ, "Well, I guess you did call to talk to that uncaring daughter of mine. I will see you at the party if not before."

She took the phone from her father and with a look that she hoped conveyed an apology she went upstairs to her own part of the house. "So you seemed to have a lot to talk to my father about," she said as she climbed the stairs.

"Actually, I did," AJ told her. "He loves you very much, but I think there are times he misses talking to a man. Your brothers are away and…"

"David and Vince are not that far away!" she protested. "And all of them own phones, if he wants to talk to them!"

"Then you might want to remind them of that. This is in no way belittling what you bring to his life. But all men, from time to time, want, and even need, to talk to other males. Nothing more or less than that."

"So not only did I not go into the military, now I'm the wrong sex for my father," she sighed.

 **To be continued…..**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Heavens no! He loves his daughter, you, probably more than all his sons combined. He just isn't likely to admit it. He adores you and his only concern about you is how dangerous your work is. He understands that you are in more danger as a cop than you would probably ever be in the military, unless you were in a combat zone. Akaliiani, take my word for this, he does respect the job you are doing, even if he finds it hard to tell you that."

"Alright, if you say so. Now I'm guessing that you didn't really call to talk to or about my father…" she trailed off hoping he would fill in his reason.

"You're right, Akaliiani. I called to talk to you. I had a rather crummy day at work and just wanted to hear your voice. I know we are going to see each other tomorrow evening, but I just didn't want to wait that long. I hope that you don't mind that?"

"AJ, no girl in her right mind wouldn't want to hear something like that! To hear that just the sound of my voice would be enough to lift your spirits after a bad day is very flattering. Would you like to talk about what it was that made your day so bad?"

"Normally I would never bother someone else with my problems. But, you are so easy to talk to and understand as well. It was just a particularly trying morning…"

"Oh AJ!" she interrupted. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?!"

He bit back a chuckle at her presumption that maybe Meredith had done something to harm him. That harm had been done days ago and oddly enough he was fine with it because it allowed him the opportunity to meet Akaliiani. "I am fine my little mother hen I was merely wishing that we had made plans to see each other tonight as well as tomorrow."

"As well as, rather than instead of?" she asked secretly very pleased at what he had said.

"I am quickly finding that a day without seeing or at least talking to you seems like a wasted day. I hope that doesn't scare you."

"Scare me?! Why would it?" she wanted to know.

"To know that my feelings for you are that intense in such a short time," AJ explained.

"Oh AJ, that is so sweet! But as we left the diner that first morning, I was already wondering how long it would take you to get over Meredith. My feelings for you were already that intense then."

"The only feelings for Meredith that I had to get over were ones of betrayal rather than heartbreak. That may sound cold or harsh, but I should never become engaged to her at all."

"Well this may sound callous, but while I am saddened at what she did in betraying your trust, I have to admit that I am glad in a way that it happened. Otherwise, we might never have met."

"Then why don't we both look at it as a good thing?" he suggested. She agreed that they should and they talked for another hour before saying good night. Both of them were looking forward to the next evening when they would see each other.

The next morning on the way to the staff meeting it was clear that PO Coates had shared with the rest of the staff that AJ was canceling some of the wedding plans. In his morning messages were formal confirmations of the calls he had made yesterday afternoon canceling the chair rentals, flowers, and reception band. He had more to do, but with that much information the news that there would most likely be no wedding had leaked out.

However, no one said or asked anything although it seemed Harm was about to when he got an elbow in the gut from Mac.

AJ stood at the head of the table waiting for everyone to get settled and quiet down. When he had everyone's full attention, he began to speak, "Before we get down to the business of the day, I will put the rumors to rest. The wedding has been called off. Now if there are no questions we can get down to JAG business," AJ said, clearly implying that there shouldn't be any questions. However, one brave soul either didn't understand the warning or didn't mind ignoring it, and raised his hand, "Bud," the Admiral called with a sigh.

 **To be continued…..**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Sir, does that mean the wedding is postponed or canceled?" Bud questioned.

"There will be no wedding," he stated quite clearly and before any other hands could go up, AJ continued, "I want a report on current cases, Colonel Mackenzie, why don't you start."

When the staff meeting was over AJ got up and left the room before anyone else. He knew there would be a lot of speculation on why the wedding was off and he wanted to get out of the room before it began. He stopped by the break room for a fresh cup of coffee before returning to his office.

As he sat down at his desk he thought about calling Akaliiani, but thought better of it, knowing she would be on duty.

Jennifer Coates was questioned throughout the day for anything more she might have learned about the Admiral and Meredith's situation. All she could report was that things were still being canceled. Mac was the one they turned to next and she insisted on clearing up a misconception.

"Meredith and I were _not_ friends! She was someone I was calling in as an expert on one of my cases."

"But she asked you to be her maid-of-honor!" Jen protested.

"Yeah, and I think that says a lot about her lack of friends! Not that she and I are close," Mac shared with them.

"Good, if sad, point," Bud agreed with her.

After a few more comments the subject was dropped even if the speculation on the cause of the break up was not.

That evening AJ changed out of his uniform in his office rather than go all the way home to change and then come back into town again. He once again left speculation in his wake since it looked like he was dressed for a date and his engagement was hardly over.

Then Bud remembered the conversation he had overheard between Meredith and an unknown woman last week. When he got home he discussed it with Harriet. Telling her that it had sounded like the Admiral had gone right from seeing Meredith to spend the night with this other woman. "Do you really think the Admiral would _do_ something like that Harriet?"

"Buddy! How long have you known the Admiral?! Have you _ever_ known him to do anything like that?!"

"No sweetie. But, what else could it mean?!"

"Well first off, it is none of our business and secondly I am sure that whatever happened there was a good explanation for. I am just really sorry to hear that the wedding is off. He and Ms. Cavanaugh seemed to be a good match."

"What about tonight when he left looking like he was going on a date?"

"Did he have flowers or candy? Or did he just look nice out of uniform? He could have been going to a meeting, or meeting some old friends for a drink. There are a lot of reasons he might have changed clothes at work. Right?"

"I guess so Sweetie. I forgot that the Admiral isn't like Harm who probably has a line of women waiting as soon as the old one is out of the door."

"I rest my case," Harriet stated firmly and went back to getting the boys ready for their bath."

What Harriet and the rest of the staff didn't know was that as soon as the Admiral left JAG Headquarters he headed directly to the florist shop. The clerk behind the counter gave him an odd look when he explained what he wanted, but a sale was a sale so she prepared his order and rang it up without comment.

Arriving at the Benet house AJ walked around the back to the stairs that led up to the second floor, but stopped for a few words with Gerald before climbing them.

Gerald looked at the flowers in AJ's hand and shook his head. "You certainly are an unusual young man, AJ, but as long as you treat that daughter of mine alright you are okay with me."

"I intend to Sir," AJ told him and then went up the stairs to let Akaliiani know he was there.

She opened the door with a smile and said, "Amazing, Admiral! Five minutes early even though you were waylaid by Pops."

 **To be continued…..**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Grinning AJ told her, "I planned that into my timeline. In fact he let me go quicker than I thought." Then he held out the bouquet of roses to her, "These are for you."

Liiani looked at them and gave him a quizzical look, "I can guess why the eight flowers instead of a dozen. We met eight days ago, but this is a very unusual color selection. I'm guessing there is a reason behind it?"

"Yes," he told her and proceeded to explain, "The peach is for appreciation of you stopping to talk to me, yellow is for the friendship we formed over all the coffee we drank at the diner, the blue one is for how unattainable I thought you were at first, then the lavender for the enchantment you brought to my life, the pink is for the perfect happiness I feel when I am with you, the orange for the desire I think we are beginning to develop between us, the moss rose is for confessions of love, and the red means I love you, which is where I hope we are heading."

By the time he finished speaking these were tears in her eyes, "AJ that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard!" She leaned towards him, placed a kiss on his cheek and said, "Just let me put these in water and then we can go, unless you would like a drink first?"

"No, I'm ready to go when you are," was his answer.

They passed Gerald as they went towards AJ's vehicle and he told them, "You two have a good time now…but not _too_ good."

"Oh Pops!" Liiani sighed.

As AJ promised, "We will be careful not to cross that line, Sir."

Liiani waited until they had pulled away from the house before she asked, "What if I'm ready to cross that line AJ?"

He looked a bit startled at the question and then asked cautiously, "Are you?"

She answered honestly, "Not quite yet, but I don't want Pops dictating when that time has come!"

"I understand that completely and I can assure you that when that times does come it is a decision you and I will make together and your father will play no part in it."

"Thank you AJ! One or two other men I have dated have been intimidated by Pops."

"I respect your father Akaliiani. But, I do not fear him in anyway. Although I do get quite a kick out of him calling me a 'young man'!"

Giggling, she replied, "Well you have to admit that to him you _are_ a young man."

AJ chuckled, "I guess I am."

Wednesday night AJ stayed at the office catching up on paperwork. Even though he wanted to see Akaliiani, it wasn't too hard not to do since he knew she was finishing up last minute details for the party. He was very pleased, however, when he got home and found a message on his machine telling him to call her if he got the message before midnight.

Checking the clock, he smiled as he put the coffee on to brew in the morning then got undressed and into bed before placing the call.

Liiani picked up the ringing phone at ten after eleven and smiled when the caller ID told her it was AJ. "Hello," she greeted him.

"Hello, Akaliiani. Are you sure this isn't too late for you?"

"Not at all! I know you are up earlier than I am in the mornings, but I really wanted to hear your voice before bed. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't. Hearing your voice makes my day. Why don't you tell me how your day went? Is everything ready for the party?"

They talked for nearly two hours, neither one wanting to be the first to say good-night. But, just a little before 1am both of them yawned at the same time and they were forced to admit it was time to hang up.

Thursday night they went out again, but this time they weren't alone. Gerald heard them mention Callisto's when AJ came to pick Liiani up and he invited himself along. Liiani sighed in frustration at her father for horning in on her date while AJ grinned and accepted it as part of falling for a lovely young woman who was kind enough to care for her aging parent.

 **To be continued…..**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Even though it was an unusual 'date', all three of them had a good time. Gerald and AJ traded war stories trying to out do each other with each story. Liiani sat there listening with rapt attention even though she had heard half the stories before it was still fun to watch AJ as he heard Gerald's adventures for the first time.

They had planned to go to a movie after dinner and when Gerald learned of that he insisted that he go along. He even offered to pay for the tickets and popcorn.

Friday, Akaliiani was driving herself crazy with the party arrangements on top of which, her out of town brothers and their families were all arriving. David, his wife, Nicci, and their two year old daughter, Joyce Zarah, who was named after both of her grandmothers, lived just across the state line so would just driving over to the party. Sam, his wife, Susan, and their one year old son Peter arrived from Pensacola, Florida just after lunch. Liiani had taken the day off for just this reason, to meet them at the airport.

Trevor also flew in, but his flight from Hawaii didn't land until an hour after dinner so that meant another trip back to the airport for Liiani. Vince and his live-in girlfriend, Collette, lived within driving distance so he didn't need to be 'put up'. Sam and his family were staying with Gerald, while Trevor would be in Liiani's guest room for the weekend.

The afternoon with Sam, Susan, and Peter had been pleasant. It was fun to watch little Peter take one step and then land on his well padded rear end. He would gamely crawl over the few inches back to the piece of furniture he had been holding onto and pull himself up, bravely take a step and once again land on his six.

Susan seemed to feel that she needed to apologize for the fact that their son wasn't walking at thirteen months. While Sam seemed to think there was nothing wrong with it. Gerald chimed in and assured Susan that, "Each one of my five walked at different ages. One as young as seven months and one of them was almost sixteen months before he could walk across a room without falling over. So don't you fret over that little grandson of mine!"

"Was it Sam that walked at seven months?" Susan asked with wifely pride.

"Nope, all the boys were over a year. It was Liiani that crossed a room that young! We were worried that she wasn't crawling, she would only scoot up to that point. But one day her big brothers were about to go out the door together…I believe it was the first day of school…she just pulled herself up on the edge of the coffee table, let go and started across the room after them! She wasn't going to let them go without her!"

"Pops it couldn't have been the first day of school! David would have been twenty six, Trevor would have been eighteen, so only Vince would have still been in high school at sixteen."

"She's right dad. It was when David and I were home on leave. Trevor was a freshman in college, Vince a junior in high school, and both were on Christmas break. We were going out to get a Christmas tree because you didn't have one yet," Sam supplied.

Gerald nodded his agreement and added, "True, but what really mattered instead of why you were going, was that your baby sister skipped crawling and went right to walking just because she didn't want to be left behind."

They traded more childhood stories that afternoon until Liiani left to go and pick up Trevor. The 'hello's" were barely finished when Sam demanded of his sister, "So Liiani why didn't you tell us that there is a man in your life?!"

"What?! When did this happen?!" Trevor demanded. The boys had all been very protective of their baby sister.

"Dad said just recently, but that's not the part that matters! Dad said he's a SQUID!" Sam answered.

"A SQUID?! Liiani what the hell were you thinking to get involved with a SQUID?!" Trevor practically shouted.

 **To be continued…..**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Collette, Vince's girlfriend, tried to calm him down, "Now Trev, can't you just be happy that your sister has found someone?"

"I'd be happy if she had found someone that wasn't a…"

"If you call AJ a SQUID one more time Trevor, I just might have to deck you!" Liiani interrupted. "You might want to remember that Vince is also in the Navy! AJ isn't just some sailor come to port! He is an Admiral as well as the Judge Advocate General, _and_ former SEAL!"

Sam and Trevor took a few moments to process this news that their father had left out when announcing that Liiani was dating a sailor and then Sam finally asked, "How old is this guy, to be a former SEAL and an Admiral now?"

Liiani held her breath waiting for another explosion as she replied, "AJ is two months younger than you Sam."

"He's old enough to be your father!" came Sam's protest.

"No, Pop's is quite a bit older than AJ, almost double in fact. If anything he is old enough to be my brother since I have two older and two younger than he is."

"That isn't the point sis!" Trevor chimed in. "I bet you want to have kids one day and you have to look at his age for that."

"Now wait just a minute!" Sam jumped in. "Peter is only a year old and Susan and I are planning on having at least one more! So you better think over that argument again Tevor!"

"You both might want to give this a rest until you meet AJ at the party tomorrow! This weekend really should be about Pops, shouldn't it?!"

The brothers looked at each other and then at the three women who were waiting for their responses. Nodding that Liiani was right, Sam suggested that once Peter was in bed they might all watch a movie with Gerald.

Gerald was discussing the merits of the two movies he was trying to decide between with Sam and Trevor when the girls came in from the kitchen with drinks and popcorn. The choice he was trying to make was between Independence Day with Bill Paxton as the President of the United States and Volcano with Tommy Lee Jones.

Liiani couldn't help sighing. Because they were his current favorites, she had already seen both of them this week. But she knew she couldn't get out of it and truthfully she did welcome the time with her family, despite the movie.

Volcano ended up being the one they watched because Trevor said he'd never sent it. The problem was keeping Gerald from telling everyone what was going to happen next. Liiani finally stopped him by saying, "Pops, people know that in every Titanic movie ever made that the ship sinks in the end, but the important part is the personal stories leading up to it. Let everyone be surprised!"

He grumbled a bit, but turned his attention to the popcorn and quietly settled down to enjoy the movie.

Everyone was in bed, the day was winding down in preparation for tomorrow's big event. Liiani knew that she probably would have a million and one things to do the next day and she really needed some revitalization. So she prepared the coffee pot for the morning and then went to draw herself a hot bath.

One of the things she had done for herself when she was overseeing the remodeling of the house was the installation of an extra deep whirlpool tub in the master bath on the second floor. After a long day at work nothing was more relaxing than a bubbling bath in her Jacuzzi tub.

Liiani settled into the soothing hot water, but before turning on the jets she placed a call to AJ. "Hey," she said softly when he came on the line.

AJ was propped up in his bed reading the evening paper. Liiani and he had made plans to talk if her day hadn't gotten too crazy. He had planned to give her another half an hour before turning off his phone and the lights. When his phone rang he was glad to see her number come up. "How was your day?" he inquired.

 **To be continued…..**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Well two of my brothers are already up in arms that I am seeing a…Navy man…but then the one I am sure will be in your corner won't be here until tomorrow."

"Akaliiani don't worry about your brothers and their reactions to my branch of the service. I was able to win your father over and I am sure that I will find a way to do the same with your brothers," AJ tried to reassure her.

"I hope so AJ! I care for you very much, but I also don't want to cause a lot of family strife around Pops and his party."

"There has always been some contention between the Navy and those cantankerous Marines. But as you saw when I met your father I can refrain from referring to them as thick necked, Jarheads. I am an officer and my mother raised me to be a gentleman. You will see I shall be very well mannered."

She couldn't hold back a giggle at the tongue in check tone in AJ's voice. He might actually feel some competition of service between the Navy and Marines, but he worked side by side with 'the enemy' every day and even his Chief of Staff was one of 'them'. Liiani knew that AJ respected Colonel Mackenzie a great deal. So, while she knew there would be rivalry issues tomorrow she could hope and pray they would all be friendly.

However, she wouldn't be her father's daughter if she didn't give AJ a hard time about it. "AJ! How do you know that I wouldn't have been a Marine if I hadn't stayed home to take care of Pops?!"

He snorted, "Because I know you have better taste than that. You would have joined your brother, Vince, in rivalry against family tradition."

"How can you be so sure of that?!" she asked, truly amazed by the certainty in his voice.

"When we've talked about Vince you have always defended him. You also love getting your father's goat, and last, but not least, on the charm bracelet you wore the last time we went out you had three Eagle, Globe, and Anchor emblems and one Anchor with USN across it…"

"For my four brothers!" she interrupted. "What does that prove?"

"The Navy charm was quite a bit larger than the other three," he answered simply.

"It could be that was the only size that I could find the charms in," Liiani was amazed at how observant he was. She hadn't even realized that discrepancy herself until the charms had arrived and she was putting them on her bracelet. When she had placed the order she had subconsciously selected the larger Navy symbol because that had been the branch of service she had wanted to join.

"It could have been," AJ conceded. "But taken with the other two indicators, I will stand by my assertion. Are you saying I am wrong?"

"No, you got it right the first time, and for all of the reasons you listed plus a few more."

"I'd love to hear them some day, but I think we both should get some sleep for the big day tomor…well, later today now."

"I guess so," Liiani reluctantly agreed with him. "Good night AJ."

"Good night Akaliiani. I'll see you in a few hours."

The morning was total chaos. Liiani and Susan had both started making breakfast for the whole family, but neither of them were aware of the other's efforts until both meals were nearly ready to go on the table. With a sigh, Liiani took the breakfast casserole that she had made from AJ's recipe downstairs and placed it on the table alongside the mountain of pancakes Susan had made. Both women were stunned at the amount of food the men put away, after both had been afraid that a lot of it would go to waste.

As it was, when Vince walked into the kitchen, just as most of them were finished eating, there was hardly enough for him. The youngest of the four boys looked around the table with a grin and cheerfully demanded, "Didn't you dam…darn," he corrected himself because of Peter at the table, "Marines leave anything for a hungry sailor?"

 **To be continued…..**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Liiani jumped up from her seat and gave Vince a tight hug as the rest of the family also rose to greet the black sheep of the group. As he was saying hello to the rest of the family, Liiani took the last chunk of breakfast casserole and the three remaining pancakes to warm them up in the microwave. While they were heating she sat a place for Vince near their father giving up her own seat.

While they caught up, Liiani figured she could get the dishes started. She wasn't at all surprised when Sue started helping her, but she paused in open mouthed surprise when Sam pitched in as well.

Noticing the look on his sister's face, Sam told her, "Susie has trained me right. She simply told me that if I didn't help clean up, she would stop cooking for me."

"And that worked?!" Liiani asked incredulously.

"You bet it did!" Sam responded enthusiastically. "She's a great cook and I have to work hard not to overeat and mess up my yearly physical."

With three of them doing it, the work was quickly finished and they were able to rejoin the rest of the family for a cup of coffee.

Just as they were all about to have a quick snack, in place of lunch, the fourth of the boys arrived. David, Nicci, and two year old Joyce were greeted with hugs and kisses by the family who were especially gladdened by the surprise news that Nicci was five months pregnant with their second child. David smugly reported that the ultra-sound showed they were expecting a boy.

Congratulations rang out as David was slapped on the back by his brothers in the traditional manly way to show approval.

Liiani watched as each of her brothers took their turns talking to Gerald, catching him up on events in their lives. It had been just over a year that the whole family had been in one place. Sam and Susan's wedding had been the occasion. It made Liiani sad to think that the family only came together now for events like weddings, milestone birthdays, and God forbid, funerals.

The boys were all busy with their own lives and families. Even the two that lived close didn't come by all that often. It wasn't that they forgot or didn't love her and Gerald, it was simply that their career's and life in general kept them busy. She was not above giving them a nudge upon occasion if she felt too much time had gone by since they had dropped by to see Gerald.

But enough about that! They were all here now and for a great reason! It was Gerald's day and she intended to see that he had the best party ever! It wasn't everyday that someone turned 100! In fact very few people even had the chance to turn 100. She didn't know another soul that was even close to a milestone like that. Truth be told, that was why Gerald was a rather lonely man. All of his friends had passed away as he kept marching on. Now, with the exception of family, he had very few true friends.

He did, however, have a very winning away about him and many men who served under him over the years would attend the party out of respect for the man and the service he had given to his country over the years.

Liiani glanced down at her watch and realized that she needed to get everyone moving so they could get the Veteran's center ready for the party. Nicci said she would stay at the house with the children because in her condition she wouldn't be able to do very much in any case, and having two small children underfoot would be counter productive to getting things done. She would bring the kids to the Veteran's center when the party started.

In the few hours they had before the guests started arriving they managed to change the plain impersonal hall into a space fit to offer the proper tribute to a man that had not only served his country in time of war, but who had raised a family that were following in his footsteps. There were three hundred helium balloons floating around the room and tied in bouquets to floral centerpieces. The color scheme for the event was a patriotic red, white, and blue. There were several poster boards on easels around the room that told the story of Gerald's life as well as individual pictures of his weddings. Also there was a baby picture next to a current picture of each of his children. There was a collage of pictures of the two married sons with their wives and children as well.

The caterers were setting out the food as Liiani went to the doors to open them allowing the guests to freely enter. The guest book near the door would give them a record of everyone that attended, but Liiani didn't need that to tell her that the turnout was even better than she had hoped for. She was mentally patting herself on the back for ordering extra food 'just in case' when she saw AJ arrive.

 **To be continued…..**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Liiani had been showing one of the Marines Gerald had served with the tables that had pictures and mementos of her fathers years in the service. With an apology she left him to look over the articles himself so she could cross the room and greet AJ.

AJ was asking one of the caterers to put one of the cheesecakes he had brought on the table and the other one in the refrigerator so Gerald could take it home after the party when Liiani walked up to him. Not one for public displays of affection, he still commented on how lovely she looked as he put an arm around her waist and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek.

Liiani smiled up at him and said, "Dad will be so glad you kept your promise about the cheesecake. It was all he could talk about for days!"

"It was no trouble at all," he told her, and then with a look around the room added, "It looks like you have quite a turn out."

"It is. I'm touched that so many people came to honor him. Dad is pleased as punch." Taking a breath, she asked, "So are you ready to meet the rest of the family?"

With a nod and a grin, he allowed her to lead him over to the tables where her brothers and their families were sitting.

AJ took a few moments to greet the guest of honor, wishing Gerald a happy birthday and leaned in close to tell him that his gift was in the refrigerator to be taken home after the party.

With a huge grin Gerald thanked AJ and then said, "Let me introduce you to my sons and their families." He indicated the man closest to him, "This is the youngest of the boys and the one you most likely get along with best. My Navy boy, Vince and his girlfriend Collette." Gerald paused while the three greeted each other with hand shakes and brief 'hellos' since there were others to be introduced.

He met Marine Colonel Trevor, who was single and General Sam, who was married to Susan and their two month old son Peter. AJ also shook hands with Major General David, but when he held out his hand to David's wife Nicci, he received a hostile stare. Surprised, his hand fell to his side as Nicci questioned, "Admiral AJ Chegwidden?"

At his confirmation she continued, "You are Francesca Paretti's father?"

"I am," AJ stated. "Do you know my daughter?"

"I do! She and I are very good friends!"

Unsure why this caused the hostile stare and coldness in her tone AJ tried to win Nicci over by suggesting, "We should find some time to talk and compare notes on her."

"I am sure that I know much more about her than an absentee father would!" she snapped and deliberately turned away from him to see to her one year old daughter who had been happily playing with her toy dog in her carry seat.

Now he understood her reaction to him and could have tried to explain the situation to her, but this party for Gerald was clearly not the time or place.

David had moved to his wife's side to talk to her and make sure that her emotional state wasn't harming her pregnancy. Gerald tried to cover the awkward moment by asking when the food line would be open so he could be sure to get some of AJ's cheesecake before everyone else got to it.

Liiani wrapped both of her arms around AJ's and leaned into his side, "I am so sorry that happened!"

"So am I," he told her. "Maybe it would be best if I left. This party is all about family and I wouldn't want to cause any strife."

"Oh AJ! She couldn't possibly know the truth of what happened about why you were not in Francesca's life! If she knew the truth she would understand."

AJ smiled down at her, appreciating her total faith in him. "Akaliiani how do you know what I told you was the truth? I could have been turning the events to make me sound better…"

 **To be continued…..**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

He might have been going to say more, but she jumped in and declared, "I know you AJ Chegwidden! And I know what you told me was the truth. There was too much pain in your voice when you told of how your wife took Francesca away while you were at sea and then changed your daughter's last name without your consent when she remarried!"

Her declaration had all come out in a rush. When she finally paused to take a breath AJ patted her arm and said, "Thank you for that vote of confidence Akaliiani and I am very glad that you believe me. However, that doesn't change how David's wife feels about me or the fact that if I stayed it might cause tension in your father's big day."

"Oh come on AJ! You saw how Pops dealt with it! He didn't take any side, he just used his Marine stomach to break the ice and get everyone eating. Why don't we do the same and we can just avoid Nicci until I have a chance to talk to her?"

AJ wanted to be persuaded to stay, he knew this was going to be a great party for Gerald and he did want to take part, but not at the expense of family. So he gave her one more chance to tell him to go, "I guess that might work if we were at a different table, but you shouldn't have to avoid your family on my account."

"I was with them all morning and they will all be at the house until tomorrow night, so a couple of hours here won't hurt at all," she assured him as she began to pull him to the food line. AJ happily followed her.

Just as some of the guests were beginning to head to the buffet tables for seconds, there was a loud commotion outside. Sirens and klaxons were going off and then through the glass doors you could see flashing lights. The people closest to the doors hurried over to see what was going on. They called out that it was the fire department just as the doors were pushed open and four firefighters rushed in. Two held the doors open as the other two urged the guests to back up.

No one had paid much attention that minutes before this all happened the caterers had cleared a large space on the main table.

The next fire fighter through the doors was the Chief carrying a large sheet cake with what everyone could only assume was one hundred candles blazing brightly on it.

A cheer went up as all the guests realized what was going on. Anyone looking at Gerald could see how pleased and humbled he was by this gesture. He blustered as Akaliiani called him and her brothers forward, saying that Pops would probably need help blowing all those candles out.

Gerald declared that untrue as the fire Chief offered to bring in a hose off of one of the trucks. Gerald threw his old friend a glare and bent to blow out the candles. When he put out less than half with his first blow, his sons quickly bent to help blow out the rest as Liiani protested that her father hadn't made a wish!

With the flames all extinguished, Gerald put his arm around his daughter's waist, gestured to the room and her brothers and families, then said loud enough for the room to hear, "With all this in my life, what in the world do you think I have left to wish for…except a large slice of that cake!"

From the distance he was standing from her, AJ could see the glint of tears in her eyes. She smiled at her father, trying not to let them fall. Kissing his cheek, she motioned for one of the caterers to come forward, "Why don't we let them serve the cake now Pops?"

Playfully, he glared at his only daughter and grumbled at her with a grin, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Pops?"

With a laugh she replied, "Oh just a few thousand more!"

 **To be continued…..**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Liiani was still smiling when she got back to AJ's side. "I think he's having fun, don't you?" she questioned him.

"Darlin', there is no one on this earth that wouldn't be amazed and overjoyed to have a party like this in their honor. You have truly out done yourself."

Hugging him for his kind words, Liiani said, "You helped me a lot this past week so you deserve some of the credit too you know!"

"Oh no you don't! This party was all you Akaliiani! I made a few phone calls to confirm plans you already had in motion. The day belongs to you and your dad."

A tear of gratitude slid down her cheek as she tried to shy away from the glory. "Why don't we go and get some of that cake? It's German chocolate, his favorite."

"Sounds good to me," he told her, knowing what she was trying to do.

After going through the line to get their cake and coffee Liiani chose a table near her father's so they could converse if they wanted to while still giving Nicci the space she seemed to want away from AJ. The fact that it wasn't a table for two that they were at, gave her brothers' an opportunity to 'drop by' and question this man that was dating their baby sister.

Sam and Susan were the first to stop by. Their two month old son was asleep in a carrier on the floor near where they had been at Gerald's table. Even as these two sat down AJ had a clear view of David and his wife at the other table. AJ could tell that David, being the eldest of the boys, wanted to be where Sam was, but because of the unexpected reaction of his wife he felt he needed to stay at her side. It showed in his eyes the moment he realized that by questioning his wife he might learn as much or more than his brothers would questioning Admiral Chegwidden.

"Great stunt with the cake, sis!" Sam said by way of greeting as he and his wife sat down.

"Yes, Gerald won't ever forget that! The look on his face was priceless!" Susan agreed.

"Thanks," Liiani answered with a smile.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Sam wanted to know.

It was clear that the question had been intended for AJ to answer since Sam was looking right at him, but his sister jumped in to say, "It was a routine traffic stop and I found him very appealing so asked him out for coffee since my shift was ending."

"Yeah dad said you didn't come home until morning…" there was a lot of innuendo in Sam's voice.

This time however, it was AJ that answered, "Your sister had seen that I was upset when she pulled up to my vehicle and we spent some time talking about that and then one thing led to another and it was dawn before we knew it. We were across a table from each other in a diner the entire time," AJ assured her brother.

Relief and approval were both there in Sam's face, but being an older brother, he couldn't admit that to his little sister. This time his question was for her, "Did you have to go and find a Squid?! Even if he is an Admiral Squid?!"

"All branches of the service are due the highest praise as are the men and women who devote their lives to that calling," Liiani responded.

"Well, if you feel that way about it then why did you settle for just being a cop?" her brother questioned.

AJ opened his mouth to set Sam straight, but the delicate hand on his knee effectively stopped him. He was however glad that Sam's wife had clearly seen the whole picture. "Sam dear, did you ever stop and think that Liiani chose to stay close at home to look after your father?! He is getting on in years even if you couldn't tell it by the way he is acting today!"

A stunned look crossed Sam's face and he eyed his sister closely, "Is _that_ the reason?!" he demanded of her.

 **To be continued…..**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Now that the cat was out of the bag, so to speak, Liiani nodded her head and admitted, "Someone needed to do it."

"Well damn!" Sam exclaimed and quickly got up from the table. He took a few steps back to the main family table and because Gerald had gone back up the buffet table for seconds, was able to quietly tell all of them at once what he had just found out.

Vince was the closest of the newly informed three brothers and reached over to give Liiani a hug. "Bless you sis for thinking of dad while the rest of us went running off."

"It's not as if we all went off to join the circus you know!" David protested, as he came around the table to also hug Liiani. "However, I can promise you that I will be coming around more now that you are finally having a social life and might need a break from time to time."

Vince, the other 'local' brother, quickly added his commitment to be more available as well. He took over Sam's empty chair at Liiani's table and when Susan got up to rejoin the family Collette arrived to get to know Liiani's new beau better. It would be nice to have another Navy man in the family of Marines!

"Now Admiral…" Vincent began and AJ quickly corrected him by telling him that as long as they were out of uniform it was okay to call him by name.

"Thanks AJ," Vince replied then continued what he had started earlier. "Since Liiani and I both enjoy riling dad, I was wondering just how much trouble two bachelor Navy men could get into by ordering a female Naval uniform? I thought it might be fun to have it delivered to the house, and since dad loves looking over her mail…"

"Gerald opens your mail?" AJ questioned Liiani.

"No," she giggled. "But he would almost die of curiosity wondering what I would have gotten from the Naval commissary until I got up to open it. Which of course I would then have to take upstairs to do and that would really set him off."

"Are you two sure that Gerald's heart can stand having you two as children?" AJ questioned.

"He has for a lot of years already," Vince assured him.

"I think AJ is trying to nicely say that he doesn't want to be a part of your crazy schemes Vince!"

"Oh come on Sis! You know that you would have chosen the Navy rather than the Marines if you hadn't become a cop!"

"That has nothing to do with trying to give Pops a heart attack!" Liiani protested.

"Oh fine!" he grumbled. "I wouldn't have really done it anyway. I was just trying to judge AJ's sense of fun to see if he would fit into the family."

Liiani and AJ started to answer at the same time, he nodded at her to go ahead because of the gentleman he was.

"You need to hold your horses on the 'into the family' bit big brother. AJ and I have known each other two weeks!"

Vince waited to respond to that until after AJ had a chance to get his interrupted comment out in the open. He had always been good at reading people and he was pretty sure AJ had concealed a quick flash of hurt at what Liiani had said.

"I was just going to tell you that my 'sense of fun' had been removed when they issued my Admiral stripes."

"Oh you are not getting away with that!" Liiani declared. "You proved that wrong when you told Pops that you wouldn't give me your cheesecake recipe so that I would need to keep you around!"

Her brother watched the byplay between the two of them and felt that his baby sister had finally met someone worthy of her. He couldn't help but feel pleased that the someone just happened to be a Naval Admiral and the JAG to boot, not to mention a former SEAL! Vince had no problem approving of her choice.

Trevor was the next to visit their table when Vince and Colette got up. But because, as Liiani had put it, Trevor liked to fly solo, the fourth chair at the table remained empty. His opening salvo was intended to get a rise out of his sister…and it did! "So, I guess the next wedding in the family will be navy blue instead of Marine green…"

 **To be continued…..**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Liiani looked ready to blow! "Why do you all assume I am ready to get married just because I invited AJ to Pop's party!? We have only been going out a short time!"

When she took a breath Trevor raised both hands as if in surrender and said with a chuckle, "Hold on there little sis! I was talking about Vince and Colette, not you and your AJ!" Trevor did however throw AJ a wink when his sister's head lowered in embarrassment.

"Oh," she muttered hanging her head and letting her hair fall forward to hide her face and cover her embarrassment.

AJ's hand rose and gently tucked her hair behind her ear on the side closest to him. He then leaned towards her, brushed a kiss on her cheek and using that as his cover, whispered in her ear, "What he said didn't bother me and when we get married you can choose whatever colors you want."

When he sat upright he had to hide a chuckle at the flummoxed look on her face. Meanwhile, Trevor was already teasing her about it, "What's wrong sis? Hasn't he ever kissed you before?!"

Throwing a glare at her brother, she replied, "Yes, he's kissed me before!"

"Then why did you look so goofy when he did it?"

"It wasn't the kiss, it was…" then she paused as she realized that if she told Trevor it had been what AJ had said that caused the look, her brother would demand to know what he had said. So, instead she covered with, "I was just surprised he kissed me in public."

"Uh huh," her brother said, knowing she was lying, but thought better of pushing for the truth right then.

David finally had a chance to come over to the table where AJ and Liiani were sitting when his wife got up to go to the bathroom and change the baby's diaper. He didn't waste any time on pleasantries knowing that his wife wouldn't be out of the room very long. Without even glancing at Liiani, David looked AJ right in the eye and started in, "I don't know whether to start with my own questions or try and put Nicci's mind at rest about your daughter."

"Well not knowing what your questions are why don't I give you the short version of Francesca. Her mother didn't like the length of my deployments so when Francesca was two Marcella took her back to Italy. Being in the SEALs didn't allow me to get to Italy to see her. By the time I was out, Marcella had remarried and changed Francesca's last name without my consent. I sent cards and gifts at the appropriate times, but was told my daughter wanted no contact with me. It wasn't until four years ago that she made contact with me and since then we have been building a good a relationship. I don't see any reason Francesca would tell a different story."

David seemed to consider AJ's words before nodding and began to speak, "Alright, I guess my first question then is why haven't you remarried in all that time? Unless you just don't want that commitment in your life?"

"Because of the mistake with Marcella, I have been careful. I was seriously dating a woman that was killed. Then more recently, I was engaged to be married until I walked in on her and found her with her lover."

"I see, and if things do become serious with Liiani how will your daughter feel about a step mother only a few years older than her?"

AJ could sense Akaliiani was about to protest, but he put a hand on hers that were resting in her lap. "Francesca is Italian so I am pretty sure she wouldn't mind at all. In fact she has even offered to fix me up with some of her friends. I was concerned about the age difference between Akaliiani and I until she introduced me to Gerald and told me about her brothers."

"I have no trouble with the age difference. I was only wanting to be sure of your feelings. There are twenty eight years between Nicci and I. Thirty two between Sam and Susan, and like you and Liiani, twenty three between Vince and Colette. We all waited until we were well settled in our careers until we found the right woman for us. However, we are all worried that Trevor will never settle down. Maybe you could introduce him to your daughter."

 **To be continued…..**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Chuckling, AJ saw Nicci returning from the restroom so briefly said, "I'll take that under advisement."

David had seen Nicci also, so excused himself and returned to the family table.

Nicci shot her husband a glare when she met him at the table and AJ found that he was surprised at that. He had known a lot of Italian women from his time stationed there and most of them had a hot quick temper. In fact Marcella had been the only Italian woman he'd known that had held her temper in public. She had let her fury simmer until they were in private and had let him have it with both barrels! He could only guess that she had been raised with the belief that a lady didn't fight in public, but that didn't stop her when they were alone!

So, he could only guess that Nicci was the same way and that David would get harsh side of her tongue when they were alone after the party. Meanwhile, she was talking to the others at their table but giving her husband a cold shoulder.

Gerald had finished both of his desert runs and had then made the rounds of the tables visiting with his guests. Before long he made his way to the table where AJ and his daughter sat. He started by saying, "I want to thank you once again for this magnificent party Liiani. You really went all out."

"I wanted to do it for you dad. You only turn one hundred years of age once you know, and you deserve the best!"

Her father chuckled, "I never really got that statement. You only turn each age once…although I do believe both the boys' mother and yours tried to turn thirty several times over."

Liiani shook her head at him, "That may be true of Joyce, Pops, but you didn't marry mom until she was forty so you are making things up there."

"Well maybe it was forty in her case. But, be that as it may, I still want you to know how much I appreciate what you did here today."

"I know Pops. I am just glad you are having a great time."

"So, now that pleasantries are out of the way, how are we going to fix this thing with Nicci? I am under the impression that you intend to keep seeing my daughter, is that correct?"

"It is, Gerald, and as for the other thing, both David and Akaliiani know what happened between Francesca's mother and I. They both seem to think that it would be better for them to talk to her rather than me. So I will bow to their knowledge of Nicci's reaction."

"Okay, that sounds grand. Now, since the party is dying down anyway, why don't the two of you kids take off and have some fun. Your brothers can handle the clean up."

Liiani thought about protesting, but after a look at AJ the temptation to have time alone with him won out over her feelings of obligation to stay and clean up. "Okay, you just make sure you don't do too much Pops!" she told him then got to her feet, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed AJ's hand.

He paused for just a moment to shake Gerald's hand and then allowed Akaliiani to lead him from the room.

Once they were outside the Veteran's Hall AJ turned to her and asked, "Where should we go?"

Akaliiani took a moment to consider her answer and then said, "Well, we've eaten so going to dinner is out, and I am honestly too tired from all the work on the party to go dancing." After thinking another moment she suggested, "What about a movie, if there is one showing that we both want to see?"

"That sounds like a fine idea. Why don't we stop somewhere and get a paper to see what is playing?"

"There's a coffee shop down the street and they always have copies of local papers for their customers."

"Sounds perfect. Lead on," he told her.

"It's not far, would you mind walking?"

"Not at all," AJ offered her his arm and they started off down the street.

 **To be continued…..**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

After choosing a movie they planned to take his Escalade because Akaliiani wanted to leave her car for her brothers to use once they got done cleaning up the hall. Arriving at the coffee shop they picked up the entertainment section of two different papers from the stack at the door.

Over cups of coffee they discussed the merits of the movie selections. They easily narrowed the choices down to four that neither of them had seen and then they had a problem because the four that were left were all great choices. They reluctantly eliminated 'King Arthur' and 'The Butterfly Effect' which left them with 'Phantom Of The Opera' and 'National Treasure'.

"I've heard great things about both of these movies," Liiani offered.

"So have I," AJ admitted. "I've never seen a bad Nicholas Cage movie and Phantom is a timeless story." He thought for a moment and then said, "You know there is no reason we can't see both of them. We just need to pick one for tonight and then see the other later in the week."

"That's perfect!" she agreed and pulled a coin out of her purse. "How about 'heads' for Phantom because of his face, and 'tails' for National Treasure?"

"Fine with me," he nodded and watched her flip the coin.

"Tails!" Akaliiani announced. "National Treasure here we come!" she smiled.

"What about Phantom on Thurs? Isn't that your next evening off?"

"It is," she told him, pleased that he was keeping track of things like that.

They checked show times for National Treasure and then quickly paid for their coffee so they wouldn't miss the start of the show.

Both of them were pleased with their choice of show and were debating favorite parts all the way to Akaliiani's house. Finally the conclusion was that it had been a great movie one worth seeing again when it came out on video to catch any details they had missed.

As AJ pulled into her driveway she told him that she was really looking forward to seeing Phantom on Thursday.

"How about dinner at Callisto's before the show? I could come over straight from work if you don't mind the uniform?"

"I like you in uniform," she told him releasing her seat belt and sliding across the seat to caress his cheek.

Lowering his head they shared a tender kiss before the backyard light was turned on. Liiani groaned, pulling away and threatened, "They treat me like a teenager! I will kill which ever one of them did that!"

AJ chuckled, "I might know a lawyer or two that could defend you if you get caught!"

"Good," she sighed and then said, "I'll see you Thursday," as she slid out of his Escalade.

He had intended to spend Sunday doing yard work while Akaliiani was spending time with her family before some of them had to leave town, but that wasn't what ended up happening.

Gerald was the first to call informing him that he was expected at the big backyard BBQ bash that afternoon. When AJ questioned Gerald and found out that the 'big bash' was just the Benet family he tactfully tried to get out of it. He didn't want to cause the same tension as there had been at the party the day before. However, he might have been too ambiguous about attending when Gerald ended the call by saying, "See you at noon!"

He was just about to call Akaliiani and explain why he didn't feel that he should show up when his phone rang again. This time it was David Benet on the line. "Dad told me how you felt about coming today," David began after the 'hello's' were out of the way.

AJ was thinking 'so I did get through to Gerald' when David continued, "I wanted to let you know that everything has been cleared up. Nicci spoke to Francesca last night and discovered that she had been the one projecting her own feeling of abandonment from the father that had not been in her life on to you and Francesca. Your daughter set her straight on the situations between the two of you and I guess also gave Nicci an earful for not telling Francesca all these years how she had felt about both father's in question. They plan on having a long talk soon, but in the meantime the air has been cleared and both Nicci and I would really like you to come today."

 **To be continued…..**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

A bit stunned at what he'd heard, AJ was still glad that he could spend time with Akaliiani and her family without there being any awkwardness. "I'd be happy to be there. Thank you David."

"Good, we will see you at noon."

"Is there anything I can bring?"

"Nope, you are already contributing desert. Liiani declared to Pops that he had to share the cheesecake you made him. She said she wouldn't allow him to eat it all by himself," David informed him with a laugh.

The call ended only moments before his cell phone rang. Since he used that one almost exclusively for work, he was surprised to hear it ring on a Sunday. Before his mind could conjure an emergency at JAG Headquarters, he answered saying, "Chegwidden," rather than 'hello'.

"Hi AJ, sorry to be calling your cell, but your land line has been busy for a while. I thought maybe it had been knocked off the hook."

"No, I was actually talking to your family," he answered with a chuckle.

"Oh dear! I was trying to get through to you to warn you. I guess it should have occurred to me that was what was tying up your land line!"

"There wasn't any need to call and warn me Akaliiani. I like your family and enjoy getting to know them better, especially since the misunderstanding with Nicci has been cleared up."

"Yeah I'm really relieved about that! So, I guess your presence has been demanded at the cookout today?"

"It has, and unless for some reason you don't want me to come, I was planning to be there."

"Oh no! I do want you to be there! The thought of not seeing you until Thursday was depressing…oh yikes! Did that sound desperate or too needy?!"

This time he laughed rather than chuckled, "Not at all. In fact I felt the same way so I had been planning to call you tomorrow after your family had gone home so we could have a long chat."

"Really?!" she gasped. "That is _so_ sweet! And there is no reason you still couldn't do that!" she offered suggestively.

"Noted," he told her and she could just picture the smile on his face. "I need to do my breakfast dishes, get a load of laundry started, and take a shower before heading to your place, which means I'd better get moving so I'm not late."

"You shame me AJ Chegwidden! I will get some of my own chores done while waiting to see you," she told him before hanging up.

Pulling up to the front of the Benet house he decided to park out there instead of in the driveway in case someone might need to leave before he did. Lifting his offering for the cookout off of the passenger seat, he headed for the backyard where he could already hear the sounds of conversation and laughter.

Vince was the first one to see him, he greeted AJ with a smile and pointed him towards the two ice coolers by the paito doors. "Break 'em open and stick them in the ice," Vince instructed, nodding towards the twenty-four pack of beer and another of assorted pop that AJ was carrying.

"Hey!" Akaliiani greeted him. She hurried over to AJ to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. She had one year old Joyce in her arms who indicated that she also wanted a kiss by pursing her lips at both adults. AJ and Akaliiani shared a smile, then both leaned forward and kissed Joyce on her cheeks. The baby laughted in delight to get two kisses at once.

"This one is going to be a charmer," AJ said, nodding at baby Joyce.

"Oh she already is," her Aunt assured him.

"Where is your father?" he questioned as David approached them.

Before Akaliiani could answer David was lifting his daughter out of her arms, saying, "I saw you letting this Navy man kiss my little princess, and I will have you know that is not acceptable! She is Marine green all the way!"

With as serious expression as he could muster at David's taunt, AJ put his arm around Akaliiani's waist and asked, "Shouldn't you be more concerned about the age difference?"

 **To be continued…..**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

David shook his head sadly, "That is less of a concern than the navy you wear."

"He also wears kakai, white, and black," his sister informed him.

"Black?!" David questioned in surprise.

"Hello! He was a SEAL, you know covert hero stuff!" Akaliiani epxlained.

After a pause, David said, "Well then maybe he isn't so bad after all." Turning to look at AJ he stated, "In twenty four years I will be asking your intentions towards my daughter."

"Twenty four years?!" Akaliiani and AJ excliamed in unison.

"Yes, I don't plan to let her start dating untill she is twenty five."

Again in unison AJ and Akaliiani muttered, "Good luck with that!"

Gerald walked up to the group with an empty plate in his hand and addressed his daughter, "Now that your beau is here, do you think we could start eating? I am powerful hungry!"

"You are always 'powerful hungry' Pops, so I don't know why today is any different," she teased him with a grin.

"Are you going to let your old man eat or not?"

"And if I said 'not'?"

"Then I would send them all up to your place and have all this food to myself!"

"I would tell them to bring it upstairs!"

Before the teasing could turn heated, AJ decided to jump in, "I am 'powerful hungry' too Akaliiani, could we please eat?"

"Okay, because you were nice enough to say 'please' unlike my father!"

"Thank you!" AJ declared as he took the empty plate from Gerald's unsuspecting fingers and headed to the food table enjoying the sputtered protests he heard from Gerald and laughter from the other two at his actions.

It didn't take long for Gerald to appear on the oppisite side of the food table with another plate in his hand. Akaliiani and David also joined them, still grinning widely. "Daughter, couldn't you find a beau with a smaller appitite?!"

"Well, Pops, that's why I went for a Navy man. After years of experience with the way Marine's eat I could only hope that a Navy man would eat less."

Eyeing the way AJ was calmly loading his plate, all the while appearing to be ignoring their conversation, Geral muttered, "He eats like he's a Marine!"

"Thank you, Sir," AJ replied. "But in all honesty it has less to do with service branch than it has to do with your daughter's cooking."

"Hah! You can't use that as an excuse today, son! Vince and Sam are manning the grill, and the hens took over my kitchen at the crack of dawn to start cooking. I don't know that there is anything out here that she even made!"

"Oh come on, Pops! You know very well that I made the deviled eggs! How many times have you said that you won't eat anyone's but mine, because I use mom's recipe?!"

Gerald was saying, "That's true," as AJ plucked one of the eggs from the tray and popped it in his mouth. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he chewed.

"You use just a touch of dill, don't you?" AJ asked the stunned Akaliiani. No one had ever guessed the secret ingredient before, and she could see her sisters-in-law's ears perk up at this. They had been trying to find out her secret for years so they could make them the way she did for their husbands.

With a resigned sigh Akaliiani nodded and began to fill her own plate. She noted with pleasure that AJ put four more eggs on his plate as he moved through the line. Gerald seeing that, quickly put five on his plate. David protested that there wouldn't be any left for the rest of them at that rate. Akaliiani chuckled with delight and told him there was a second tray in the fridge.

The day was very pleasant overall and AJ was glad to see that Nicci actually had relaxed in his presence. They even had a chance to talk about Francesca at one point Nicci told himthat she was very excited to see Francesca when she came to town in two weeks. The surprised look on AJ's face led her to question why.

"I didn't know that she was coming to town," he told her.

"Oh dear!" Nicci exclaimed, "she might have been going to surprise you and now I've ruined it!"

AJ smiled at her, "Don't worry Nicci, I will act surprised when I see her."

"Oh good, I didn't want either of you upset with me now that the situation has been made clear to me."

"Everything is fine in my book," he answered.

At that moment Akaliiani called to him from across the yard to come and play volleyball. She and her brothers had set up the net and were choosing up teams. Liiani called him to be on her team as well as Vince , her Navy brother. The other three would oppose them. Nicci told them she would have to bow out of the game because of her pregnancy. Colette stuck her tongue out at Trevor and said she would play on the other team, while Susan joined her husband's side.

 **To be continued…..**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Gerald walked over to the team Akaliiani and AJ were on, declaring he would play for them. Akaliiani gently shook her head and pointed out that would make them uneven. Truthfully she was worried about his health AJ offered to share his position with Gerald, trading in and out as his endurance would allow. Akaliiani smiled her approval at this plan and knew that if she wasn't already in love with AJ Chegwidden this would have been the deciding point in his favor.

AJ worried at the look in Akalliani's eyes as he allowed Gerald to enter the game first. He hoped that he was right in his assessment that it looked like love.

As if everyone had agreed before hand the game was played light and easy as long as Gerald was playing and didn't turn fast and furious until he announced that he would graciously allow AJ a turn. Gerald wouldn't admit that he was worn out as he slowly made his way over to the picnic table where Nicci had a tall glass of ice tea waiting for him.

Even though the game had been toned down with Gerald in, both sides had still been playing to win. When Gerald stepped out the score was tied. AJ had always been a fierce competor and always played to win except when playing Chutes and Ladders or Candyland with his young namesake.

With three rounds of overtime because the game was tied up AJ and Akaliiani's team finally won the day by the skin of their teeth. Gerald, of course, took credit for the win even though he had not gone back in after his first round, claiming that he had softened them up for AJ when he went in. Everyone cheerfully agreed that was the case and once again decended on the food.

Before long darkness had fallen and the children were put to bed. Everyone moved inside for a rousing game of Speed Uno. Akaliiani explained their house rules to AJ and the game was on! The only one surprised by Akaliiani's repeated overwhelming victories was AJ. Her family explained that was always the case. Grinning from ear to ear, Akaliiani claimed the reason she always won was all the pracitce she had been quick to grab food from her brothers at mealtimes. They laughed and agreed with her. Claming that they wouldn't have let her go hungry if she had been slower, but it had never been a issue!

The day, and in fact, the entire weekend had been wonderful, but in the end, bittersweet. Because every good thing must end and that night Akaliiani's brother's and their families said goodbye. None of them knew the next time they would all be together again even thugh each of her brothers promised to do better in visiting and keeping in contact after what had been revealed as their baby sister's reason for becoming a cop rather than joining the military.

AJ was the last to leave, partially because he lived the least distance away, but the main reason was he wanted to be there to support her as she said good-bye to her family.

When only AJ remained, Gerald made a huge show of heading off to his lonely bachlor pad so the two of them could be alone. With a smile, AJ asked Akaliiani to walk him to his car. He knew that she wouldn't want to leave Gerald alone after all the others had just left. Giving her a tender kiss, they made plans to go out on her next night off and he took his leave.

After an hour with her father, Gerald was doing more yawning than talking, but Akaliiani knew that if she suggested he go to bed he would force himself to stay up longer just for honriness. So with a huge yawn and stretch, she appologized and asked if he would mind if she went upstairs to bed. Gerald gracisouly excused her, saying that he would catch the late night news before going to bed himself. His daughter nodded and kissed the top of his head as she got up to leave.

 **To be continued…..**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Taking a quick shower to wash off the sweat of the day, Akaliiani dried off, dressed for bed, and then went to look out the window that was over her father's living room. She had learned the trick after moving to the second floor of the house. Light from the room would shine out on the grass and she would be able to tell if he had gone to bed or not. With a knowing grin that his claim he was going to watch the news was a lie she saw there was no light from his livingroom. Looking out her own bedroom window she saw that Gerald's bedroom was also dark.

Climbing into bed, she picked up her cell phone and dialed AJ's number. He answered on the seocnd ring so she guessed that he hadn't gone to bed yet, but just to be sure she listened to the timber of his voice as they greeted one another.

"I was hoping you would call," he told her clearly letting her know that he hadn't been asleep.

"I needed to wait till Pops was in bed. I hope this isn't too late."

"Not at all," AJ answered, propped up in bed, with a smile on his face.

Just as she was about to speak, a reverberating rumble came close to rattling the windows. "Wow! Did you hear that?!" Akaliiani exclaimed.

"Through the phone yes. It's only raining here in McLean, but there are severe storm warnings out for several counties."

"There's no rain here, just that one loud thunder rumble," as she said that a flash of lightning lit up her room and a torrent of rain began pelting her window. "Well I stand corrected!" she chuckled. "The rain just started. I'm glad it held off so we could have our day together and get everyeone home safely."

"So am I, but I bet we could have had just as nice of a day if we had to move things indoors."

Smiling tenderly Akaliiani told him, "You always know just the right thing to say AJ."

"It's not hard to fine good things to say when talking about such a lovely lady as well as her very nice family."

"You are a very special man, AJ Chegwidden."

"Even if I am a Navy man?!" he laughed.

"Yes, even taking that into consideration," she agreed.

The two of them talked for over an hour until AJ caught her in a yawn and insisted that the call must end.

"Would you like to have lunch at our dinner before I go on duty tomorrow?" Akaliiani asked quickly before he could hang up.

"I would love to," he told her and added, "I'll see you at two then. Good night, Akaliiani."

"Good night, AJ."

AJ woke surprised at the drema he'd had during the night. In his dream he had been picking out an engagement ring for Akaliiani. After a lot of thought he had chosen what the jeweler had called a chocolate diamond. It was exotic and as beautiful as Akaliiani was. The diamond reminded him of her dark brown eyes. The ring he had bought for Meredith was still in his dresser, a clear but nice sized stone. Meredith was reckless and flighty, always on the look out for adventure, but there was nothing at all exotic about her.

His surprise about the dream had nothing to do with the ring itself, but rather at how soon he was thinking about getting engaged again. He had sworn to himself that he would never open his heart again as he had walked out of Meredith's apartment. But then Akaliiani had come into his life. AJ knew his feelings for her ran deep, but waking with thoughts of getting engaged again had been a surprise. He could only wonder if she might be thinking along the same lines.

Akaliiani woke with a smile on her face and excuted a long full body stretch as she recalled her dream. As most girls do, Akaliiani had often dreamed of the wedding she would one day have and because she did want a husband and children this always gave her a good feeling. However, in the past the groom in her dreams had always been faceless. In some of the dreams he would be wearing a Navy or Marine uniform, in others it would be a generic tux. In the past, none of the boys, or later men, that she had dated had ever played a staring role in one of these dreams.

Last night that had changed! When she came down the asile on her father's arm, the man waiting for her wore a Navy uniform with Admiral stripes on the sleeves. Looking up the face smiling back at her when they made eye contact was AJ Chegwidden. Her heart filled with gladness and she knew that he was the man she had been waiting for all her life. She could only ownder if he might be thinking along the same lines.

 **To be continued…..**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

They met for lunch at two, an hour earlier than Akaliiani usually ate, but today she wanted the extra time to spend with AJ. After giving the waitress their order they settled into easy conversation. Shortly before she had to leave to report for duty AJ questioned, "Do you have any plans for Wednesday?"

Pleased that he remembered her work schedule and that Wednesday was her day off, she admitted, "Not yet…"

"In that case would you let me cook dinner for you…or if you would rather we could go out somewhere together?" he looked slightly hesitent as he made the second offer.

"I would love to have you cook for me! If your dinners are anywhere as good as that lunch you made, I know I am in for a treat."

"If we make it on the early side we could go to a movie or dancing afterwards."

Akaliiani paused before answering, the first thought through her mind at his offer had been very bold and wisely she took a moment before deciding to go ahead and voice it. Looking AJ right in the eyes she softly suggested, "Or we could stay in…"

His eyebrows rose at the inplied actions, or maybe she just wanted to sit and talk? Who was he to assume she meant what had been the first thing that had gone through his mind!?

Smiling at his stunned look, she added, "Should I bring a change of clothes and a toothbrush?"

Babbling a bit to cover his eagerness, AJ told her, "Everytime I go to the dentist he gives me a new brush, so there are several here, you wouldn't need to bring one…"

"Good to know in case I forget, but you haven't said if my staying over is what you want."

"My dearest Akaliiani, if you are ready to take this next step in our relationship, then I am ready as well. My only concern is how your father will take it," AJ told her honestly.

"AJ, while there haven't been many, because I am selective and careful, I have had other relationships. Pops may have litterally been born a century ago he knows I was raised right and that even if I haven't saved myelf for marriage, he knows that I am not permisquice. And as of yet he has not killed any of the men I have been involved with."

He chuckled, "While that is good to know I was more concerned with his reaction towards you rather than my safety."

"Thank you, and while I don't plan on lying to him there is a good chance Pops won't even know if I stay the night. He goes to bed before I useually get back from a date and since you have to be to work in the morming, it is likely I will be home before he is even awake."

They talked a little while longer and after hanging up AJ replayed the conversation in his head. He was amazed that Akaliiani was so open and honest about her desires. Maybe he was still existing in another era. He admired how free she was to express her desire to progress their relationship. With a smile he turned off the light and rolled onto his side, maybe his dream about an engagement ring wasn't that far in the furture after all.

Akaliiani turned off the lights and crossed her arms behind her head as she settled down for sleep. Her mind fretted over the conversation they'd just had. Had she been too bold? AJ had seemed okay with and even eager for the event she'd suggested. But then what man wouldn't be? Had she shocked sensibilities? She really hoped not because she could see a long future for the two of them and she certainly didn't want it to get off on the wrong foot.

Rising at is usual time, AJ dressed in his running clothes. After five miles, he returned home, took a shower, had a quick breakfast, then dressed for work. He was at his desk well before the rest of the staff arrived.

 **To be continued…..**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The day was busy as usual, but that didn't stop AJ from finding himself dwelling on his phone conversation with Akaliiani. He was both surprised and pleased at how calm he flet about this plan to take their relationship to the next level. There were no doubts or worry in his mind and he was even more sure that it was only the first step to a long future together.

Along that line of thought, he wasn't quite sure of when it became clear to him, but by the time he left work that evening he knew he wasn't going right home. There was a stop he needed to make along the way.

When Akaliiani got up that day she hurried through her regular routine so she would have time to get some shopping done. Gerald tried to queston her as to why she was leaving so early, but all he got for his efforts was a grin and a wave as she got into her car and pulled out of the drive.

She wanted to get something new to wear for AJ even though he hadn't seene any of her lingere before Akaliiani just wanted to start their relationship with something new. Her plan was to buy a pretty and lacey bra and pantie set. She didn't want anything overtly sexy so as not to be too obvious.

Wondering about the color she should choose for her new undies Akaliiani entered her favorite clothing store. Victoria Secret was only two doors down from her selection, but most of the things they carried were too 'over the top' for what she had in mind.

Seeing a rack of vibrantly colored bra and pantie sets she headed for it. Most were lacey in solid colors, the few patterened ones were in animal prints and she shook her head thinking that would send the wrong message.

As she walked around the rack she was then able to see the maniquin that she'd had her back to. Akaliiani's mouth dropped open at the sight before her. The front closure of the bra was a metal clip that formed the body and head of the butterfly. It's wings spread across the cups in cobalt blue with black outlines. The rest of the bra looked like an artist's pallete of intense hues had run together. The panties had a smaller version of the blue butterfly over where her mound would be and the rest of the material was dyed like the bra.

Asking the sales clerk if they had that set in her size, Akaliiani waited in anticipation while the woman looked. Paying more for the set then she had ever before, she didn't care. She knew how the set would look on her and she was sure AJ would appriciate the result.

Returning home to shower and do her hair she was faced with a barrage of questions from Gerald.

"What are you doing, daughter?" he asked.

"Getting ready to go out," she answered.

"Go where?" he wanted to know.

"Out to dinner with AJ."

"Oh, is there any reason I couldn't go along?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because is not a reason!"

"It's a date Pops, and you were not invited."

"I'm sure if you called AJ he would be happy to have me along."

"Not tonight Pops."

"Don't call me Pops, and why not tonight?"

"He's cooking dinner for me and we want to be alone."

"Cooking dinner? At his place?! You know where that can lead daughter! Should I start planning on a wedding? The two of you aren't going to be living in sin together are you?" Gerald demanded.

Akaliiani stood there in open mouthed wonder at the audacity of her father, "Dad, I am thirty five years old! When do you think you will stop treating me like a child? AJ is not the first man I have been involved with and I do know how to handle myself. Between the police training I have had as well as a father and four brouthers in the military I would think you would know that. And if and when there is a wedding to be planned for, I will tell you, not leave you to guess. Now I left dinner in the fridge for you to heat up. I need to get changed for me date."

He noticed the small bag in her hand that he hadn't taken note of before as she headed up the stairs to her apartment he called out, "That is a mighty small bag if that is a new outfit!"

Turning to face him as she reached her landing, she called back with a smile, "It's not a new outfit Pops…it's just new underwear…"

Shaking his head as the door closed behind her, he muttered, "I really didn't need to know that!"

 **To be continued…..**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Akaliiani silently chuckled in delight as she dressed for her date. The look on her father's face at her revalation as to what was in the bag she carried was all she could have hoped for. Maybe one day it would teach him not to meddle in things that were none of his business, but she doubted it.

Gerald was suspiciously absent as she skipped down the stairs a while later. IT seemed that for tonight at least he'd had enough of questioning her. Clicking on her favorite radio station, she started the drive to AJ's humming along to the latest country songs. When Pops was with her she turned it to a golden oldies station, something she could tolerate, but not her first choice of listening material.

The drive was pleasant and she arrived ten minutes early just as she had planned. She hated being late to places and on the other end of that also hated to be kept waiting by people too rude to be on time somewhere.

Knocking on AJ's door, she was greeted by the sound of a dog barking from inside, that was followed by AJ's voice calling out, "Damn it, just calm down!" It seemed that AJ didn't appreciate that she was slightly early, but it was too late to go back to the car now and wait out those few minutes.

The door opened to a smiling AJ, giving her a confused moment as to his reaction. "I'm sorry I'm early," she rushed to appologize.

"Not at all!" he said, seeming to mean it, if his happy smile was what she should go by.

"But just a moment ago you were annoyed that I was here early…" she trailed off with a puzzled frown.

"Annoyed?" he questioned. "I've been looking forward to this evening all week, you could have been an hour early and I wouldn't have minded!" AJ assured her earnestly. "What would make you think I was annoyed?"

"Then I'm really confused, because I heard you call out 'damn it just calm down' when I knocked on the door."

AJ had started chuckling in the middle of what she had said and was outright laughing by the time she finished. His lack of consideration for her feelings hurt. It seemed like he tried to start speaking, but had trouble controling his laughter, until he met her eyes and realized how she felt.

"I am SO sorry Akaliiani! I hadn't been talking to you right then! I was talking to the dog," he siad indicating the dog who had been circling her legs trying to demand attention since she had stepped inside.

"Oh my gosh! I had forgotten her name!" she told him giving the dog a pat on the head.

"I didn't realize that you'd heard me."

"It's okay, I'm just glad I hadn't upset you."

"You didn't, let me get you something to drink, what would you like?"

They settled in the living room on the couch with their drinks and Akaliiani had a chance to really look around his home as he talked. It was lovely! She wondered at first if his ex-wife had decorated it before their divorce, but then she remembered how young he had been back when he was married and realized he wouldn't have been able to afford a house like this. So, maybe a previous girlfriend? "Your home is beautiful," she offered.

"Thank you," was all he said in reply. "I was planning to grill on the patio tonight, if that meets with your approval, and you have your choice of chicken breast or steak."

"That sounds great, and I was raised by a Marine! We never turn down a good steak!" she answered with a laugh.

"Good to know," AJ responded and got up to get the meat from the kitchen. He led her onto the patio where there was a beautifully set table with a large grill nearby.

 **To be continued…..**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Akaliiani offered to help with the dinner preparations, but was told he had everything under control and she should just sit at the table with her drink and keep him company. AJ did question her as to how she liked her steak cooked and grinned widely when she told him medium rare. When both steaks came off the grill at the same time she knew she'd guessed right and he took his the same way.

The meal was wonderful, complimented by the lovely evening. It was the perfect tempretature for eating outdoors with a light breeze blowing and a perfect view as the sun was setting.

The finished eating and AJ started gathering up the dishes, telling her he had something special planned for desert. When she started to help with the clean up he told her she was a guest and did't need to do so.

Slightly put out, Akaliiani told him, "AJ, I was raised to help out with things! A job shared is a job halved. I didn't say anything before dinner, figuring you had the meal prep planned out, but clean up is a no brainer! I want to help!"

Smiling, he handed her the plates he had been gathering up and said, "I am sorry, Akaliiani, I never meant to upset you. I was raised that a gentleman didn't allow a guest to work for her meal, but my mama also taught me that your lady is always right!"

She stopped on her way towards the kitchen and asked softly, "Am I 'your' lady, AJ?"

He turned back to look at her from the doorway, "I hope so, Akaliiani."

Meanwhile, across town, Gerald had just finished his own dinner and was about to sit down to watch some TV when the phone rang. "Hello," he answered.

"Hello, is this Gerald Bennet?" a woman's voice asked.

"It is," he replied.

"Mr. Bennet, I don't know if you remember me or not, I am Pearl Jefferies, my husband and I were at your birthday party. Herbert severed with you many years ago."

"Of course O remember!" Gerald assured her. "I remember Major Jefferies very well and at the party you and I talked about gardening."

"Oh, I'm so glad that you recall Herbert. You see he's been very ill and the day after your party he went back into the hospital," she paused, and there was a catch in her voice when she went on, "They tell me he won't be going home from here this time. He had such a good time talking to you and others he had served with at the party. I was so glad he'd had such a wonderful day. But he's fading fast now and I hate to bother such an important man as you are, but Herbert would like to see you again before he passes, if it wouldn't be much of an imposition."

"It isn't an imposition at all!" Gerald told her. "I will have my daughter bring me to the hospital first thing in the morning!"

"Oh," Pearl paused, "I'm not sure he will make it to the morning Mr. Bennet. Is there any way at all you could come tonight?"

Gerald quickly weighed his options and made a decision that he was sure Akaliiani would not approve of. "I will be there in just a few minutes, Pearl," he told her, and after getting the keys to his 1977 Cadalac Lincoln Mark 5 that he hadn't driven for over ten years, he headed to the garage.

Akaliiani kept the car in good running condition even though it rarely left the garage these days unless she was running it around the block a time or two just to make sure everything was in working order. She knew the car was her father's 'baby' and that was why it hadn't been sold even though he no longer drove.

Gerald did keep his driver's licence up to date because it was a pride thing. So for the last few times he had renewed it he'd only had to take the written exam, but he knew one day he would be asked to take the driver portion and both his daughter and he were afraid he would not pass that.

But he was going out tonight because he felt it was his duty to answer this woman's request for his presence at her dying husband's bedside. Taking it very slowly and easy the normally twenty five minute trip took him forty, instead, but he arrived without incident and parked, then went inside.

He was amazed at the change in Herbert Jefferies appearance in the few days since he had seen him at the party! He hardly looked like the same person. Pearl greeted him with a sad smile and a sincere thank you when he arrived and said she would go and get some coffee while the two men talked.

 **To be continued…..**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Gerald approached the bedside and took the hand of the man that had faithfully served under him so many years ago. He was about to ask him what Herbert had wanted to see him about when he began to talk.

Herbert attempted a smile and said, "We will have to talk fast. If I know that wife of mine, she will just buy the coffee and bring it back here to drink. She doesn't like leaving me for long." He paused a moment and then continued, "Pearl is actually the reason I asked to see you. At the party, the two of you seemed to really hit it off. We never had children and were both only children ourselves so there is no family at all, and our friends have died off, it's just been the two of us for many years now, so she is going to be very alone when I am gone," he paused again, "I was hoping that you might look after her for me."

Gerald had guessed where this was going about half way through Herbert's request and he dredded being right. "Herbert there are several levels of 'looking after a person' you could be referring to and I have to tell you that I lost two wives to cancer and when Makalani died I vowed that I would never marry again."

"Well, I'm not sure that I was thinking as far as marriage, but now that you mention it, it really isn't a bad idea! You're in great shape for your age and Pearl is a wonderful woman! She's sweet and smart, kind and caring, she does a lot of charity work in the community and I know the two of you have gardening and bird watching in common already!"

"Herbert! It takes more than that to make a marriage! Besides that I don't think you heard me! I couldn't take the chance of out living another wife! It is way to painful!"

"Pearl is only eighty one and in great health. You're one hundred Gerald! What are the chances you would out live her?"

"Joyce was sixteen, and Makalani twenty years younger than me and I out lived them both. Now if you would just want me to be her friend and check in with her to make sure she is okay and not getting too lonely, I would be happy to do that for you," Gerald told him.

After a moments thought Herbert nodded and said, "That would be fine," and as Pearl reentered the room, quietly added, "A wife should always be your friend first anyway."

"You would not have believed the line in the cafeteria!" Pearl announced as she entered. "I got you some coffee too Gerald. I think I remembered that you took it black from the party, but I brought along some cream and sugar packettes just in case," she said handing Gerald a carrier with the cup and a large assortment of condiments.

"Thank you Pearl, I do take it black," Gerald replied, glad the 'wife' conversation had finished before she had come back into the room.

A quiet voice came from the bed, "She remembered how you like your coffee…" clearly it was meant for only Gerald to hear.

Rolling his eyes at Herbert, Gerald turned to take a seat in one of the chairs near the bed. He was surprised to hear a severe fit of wheezing start from Herbert as he had been looking for a place to put his coffee down.

"Herbbie, you were talking too much while I was gone, weren't you?" Pearl questioned as she rushed to her husband's side and placed the oxygen mask that had been nearby over his face.

Herbert nodded weakly as the wheezing subsided with the aid of the oxygen.

Gerald felt horribly guilty for arguing with the man that clearly had very little time left on this earth.

Pearl turned to face him as Herbert quieted down and asked, "Did the two of you get everything settled while I was gone?"

 **To be continued…..**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Glad he hadn't just taken a swig of his coffee. Gerald cleared his throat and lied, "We talked a bit about the war and then he asked me to look in on you from time to time."

Taking the chair closer to the bed Pearl dabbed her eyes and told him, "Herbbie is a very considerate man."

Gerald nodded in agreement as his eyes met with Herbert's over his oxygen mask. It was clear there was a 'thank you' in those eyes for the save Gerald had given him. Then Herbert's eyes closed, never to open again. It was as if he had only been holding on until Gerald could get there and promise to look out for Pearl that had kept him in this world.

His stats continued to steadily fail over the next half an hour. The nurses were in and out checking on him, but there was nothing that could be done. When the machine that registered his heartrate finally gave off the shrill alert the nurses came back in with a young doctor that was on the night shift. The machine was turned off and time of death was called. There was no attempt to revive him because Pearl told Gerald, Herbert had requested that no extrodinary measures be taken. When it was his time Pearl told him, he was ready to go.

However, that didn't mean that his wife was quite ready for him to be gone. Pearl's grief was as quiet and refined as the lady herself. Silent tears rolled down her lightly wrinkled cheeks and she clung to Herbert's hand almost as if she were willing him back to her.

Gerald rose from his chair and stood next to her's putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"What am I going to do without him Gerald? We were married for sixty three years. I don't know how to be anyone but Herbbie's wife," she questioned turning to face Gerald.

"I know it seems like that now and nothing I can say would change that, but I do speak from experience and one day you will see that you do have a life that is your own and in truth you had it all along, it was just in the background of your more important relationship. Herbert wanted you to go on and to have a happy life after the grief subsides and it does even though it will take some time. I also want you to remember that I will be here for you and not just because I promised Herbert that I would."

She leaned into his side and said, "You are such a kind man Gerald Bennet! Coming out tonight to be with Herbbie and me, staying with me until he passed and trying to make me feel better. You didn't have to do any of that, but here you are. Thank you so much!"

"I was happy to do it, Pearl. Are there any arrangements that I could help you with?"

"No, Herbbie and I knew this was coming for some time so he made sure everything was taken care of. There are no major decisions to be made. All he wanted was a quiet service at Arlington and those arrangements have already been made. I just need to call the funeral home to come and get his body."

"I could do that for you if you'd like, Pearl that way you could stay here with Herbert for as long as you like."

"Thank you Gerald," she said, rising from her chair, "but, Herbbie and I said our good-byes before you arrived tonight. We knew he didn't have long." She leaned over, kissed her husband's forehead, and then started for the door. Her shoulders quietly shook as she left his side for the last time.

Gerald walked out of the room with her, but as they got into the hall, the strain of the day seemed to catch up with him all at once. He flet a sharp tightness in his chest and reached up to try and ease it away. Suddenly the lights appeared to dim and Gerald realized he was about to pass out.

 **To be continued…..**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Pearl saw him go pale and after pressing his hand to his chest, start to sway. She gasped and tried to support him as she called out for help. Staff memebers started rushing towards them. "What can I do Gerald?!" she questioned urgently.

Trying to pull his phone out of his pocket he gasped, "Please call my daughter," and then was out cold.

As the orderlies got Gerald onto a gurney Pearl managed to get Gerald's phone, "Where ae you taking him?" she asked them.

"To an exam room," one of the nurses that had treated her husband told her. "Why don't you go to the waiting room and as soon as a doctor has seen him I will come and let you know how he is."

"Thank you," Pearl told her and did as she was instructed. After finding a quiet corner away from the others in the waiting room she took a few minutes to catch her breath before making the call to Gerald's daughter.

On the other side of town, AJ Akaliiani and had just finished cleaning up after their meal and he asked her to wait in the living room while he got their desert ready. Smiling at him as she stepped in close and placed both her hands on his chest she asked, "AJ, I'm still very full from dinner. Could desert wait a while?"

Taking in the sensual nature of her smile, AJ grinned and asked, "Yes, desert can wait a while, what did you have in mind for us to do while we waited?"

One of her hands crept up his chest until she could wrap it around the back of his neck. With a gentle tug she said, "Oh, I'm sure we could come up with something."

His grin widened as he took her suggestion and lowered his head until their lips met. The kiss was tender and gentle at the start, but it quickly became clear that Akaliiani wanted more. Her other hand also made it's way around AJ's neck and she stepped in to bring their bodies closer.

AJ groaned and wrapped his arms around her pulling her even closer so there was not even air between them. The kiss heated up as well and soon it became evident that kissing was not enough.

The two of them, as if by silent agreement stepped back from their embrace just enough to start undoing the buttons on the other's shirt. Akaliiani was admiring the very handsome chest she was uncovering as AJ opened her shirt to reveal the very lovely new bra she was wearing.

"My beautiful butterfly," he murmmered as his hand slid to her back searching for the fasteners so he could remove her bra. Finding none a puzzled look came over his face.

Akaliiani grinned and decided to help, "It's a front closure," she offered and when his attention was where she wanted it she went on to instruct, "You just pinch the antennas together and the pin slides out." She smiled and let go without pulling it out. With an encouraging look she let him know that she wanted him to do it himself.

Never one to shirk his duty, AJ stepped forward and with a warm smile pinched the antennas together withdrawing the pin. The wings of the butterfly parted and her breasts were revealed. "You are even more lovely than the garment you were wearing."

With a light blush coloring her cheeks she replied, "Thank you, AJ."

Cupping each globe in his hands eh lovingly placed a kiss on each one and then holding out one hand for her to take, he suggested, "Shall we adjourn to the bedroom?"

Placing her hand in his she nodded as well as gave him a slightly breathless, "Yes."

As if by mutual agreement both started to remove the rest of their clothing themselves. Akaliiani stepped out of the elastic waist peasent skirt she had on while AJ removed his trousers and placed them over the back of a chair. In just underwear and panties they went back into each other arms for more kissing and caressing when the Marine Corps Hymn began to play in the livingroom.

 **To be continued…..**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Knowing that the song was nothing of his, after all, why would a Navy man have the Marine Hymn, he questioningly at Akaliiani. "I'm sorry AJ, that is my special ringtone for Pops. With his age, I always feel I need to answer when he calls," she tole him appologetically.

"Of course you do! I understand completely," he told her and took her hand so they could walk into the livingroom togother.

"Hi Pops," she answered the phone.

"Miss Bennet this is Pearl Jefferies. We met at your father's party. I don't know if you remember me ot not…" the voice on the other end of the call trailed off.

"Yes, I remember you Mrs. Jefferies, but why do you have my father's phone?"

"Well, your father came to the hospital to see my Herbbie before he passed and after he did," there was a slight gasp as if she were trying to get her tears under control. "Then as we were leaving his room Gerald grabbed his chest and collapsed."

By this time in the call Akaliiani had rushed back into AJ's bedroom. After putting the call on speaker and putting it on the bed, she quickly started to dress. Realizing that this was an emergency, AJ began to do the same.

The female voice on the phone continued to speak, "Before he passed out he asked me to call you. I'm so sorry Miss Bennet, but I think he's had a heart attack!" this time it was clear that the woman was crying.

Akaliiani would have time later to wonder how her father had gotten himself to the hospital, but she picked up the phone and asked, "You're at Bethesda?"

"Yes."

"I'm on my way!" she answered and hung up. Hurrying back into the livingroom to get her bra and shirt, Akaliiani said to AJ, "I am so sorry to cut our evening short, but I have to go!"

Putting on his own shirt, AJ replied, "Of course you do, and I'm coming with you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I don't have to, but I want to Akaliiani. You are very special to me and I have become rather fond of your father as well." He paused at the hall table by the front door where his keys rested in a dish and questioned, "Your car or mine?"

"I need to drive, AJ! Just sitting in the passenger seat doing nothing on that ride would drive me crazy!"

With a nod he answered, "Then let's go."

"I know it might be too soon to tell you this, but I love you AJ Chegwidden!" she called out to him as they headed for her car.

"It's not too soon, I love you too. In fact speaking of too soon, I had a question I wanted to ask you before the phone rang, well I was going to do it over desert…"

"So ask me now," she urged.

"Not when we are rushing out the door like this…"

"But, I'm driving, and it will take about twenty to twenty five minutes to get there, you have plenty of time."

AJ raised his eyebrows because the trip would usually take forty five minutes, but as they peeled out of his driveway he realized that she meant what she said and he quickly fastened his seatbelt.

When she saw what she thought was the hesitant look on his face she turned serious, "AJ, what is it? You should know you can ask me anything."

"It's not the asking that is the problem, I'm just concerned as to what your answer might be."

"Be brave," she encouraged. "Ask me and find out."

"I wanted to ask you to marry me."

She gave him a blazing smile and asked, "Well are you going to? Or were you just telling me that you were thinking about it?"

He laughed and told her, "I am going to wait until I can do it properly Akaliiani."

"AJ, you don't have to! I will give you my answer now…"

"Please don't," he interupted. "If your answer is 'yes' then I want to be able to put the ring I have in my pocket on your finger, and if it is 'no' then…" he just shook his head.

 **To be continued…..**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

They pulled into the parking lot on what AJ was pretty sure were only two wheels and parked in the first spot she saw. Getting out of the car he came around to her side and quickly took her hand and got down on one knee. Holding out the ring box he said, "I know we're in a hurry, but I would like this to be official, Akaliiani Bennet will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh yes!" she told him hugging him as she pulled him to his feet. AJ opened the box and slid the ring onto her finger. With hardly a look at it she turned and hurried into the hospital. At the front desk she gave her name and asked where to find her father.

As they walked quickly down the hall to the room they were told her father was in, Akaliiani told him, "I love the ring AJ, I'm sure there is a story behind the lovely stone, just as your inciteful choices of flowers have, I can't wait to hear it as soon as we find out if Pops is okay."

They entered a large room with eight beds in it. There were only curtains seperating the beds for privacy, which was why they could hear Gerald's voice the moment they were through the heavy doors.

"I don't need to stay overnight!" he was protesting. "My daughter will be here any minute and she can take me home!"

"Sir, we need to keep you for obversation. You fainted," the nurse was telling him.

"Marines don't faint. young lady!" Gerald told him.

"Then what would you call it, Gerald Bennent?" Pearl Jefferies, who was sitting beside his bed asked. "How about collapsed, or passed out?"

"Yes Pops, please tell me what had Mrs. Jefferies calling me to say she thought you were having a heart attack?" Alaliiani questioned as she and AJ approached the bed.

Before her father could answer Pearl said, "I don't mean to interfere Ms Bennent, but you might want to get that information from the doctor or nurse. Your father gets a bit adjitated with us talking about what happened, as you can see."

With an affronted look, Gerald started to speak, "That is not true!" he insisted. "All I want to do is to go home!" his voice started to rise and he tried to sit up.

However, when Akaliiani stepped closer and placed her hand on his chest to get him to lay back in the bed, he was sidetracked by what he saw. "Is that a ring on your hand, daughter?!" he demanded.

"It is, dad," she replied, she didn't want to get him even more riled up by calling him 'Pops' at that moment. "You're very observant," she grinned.

AJ saw the doctor approaching them and touched Akaliiani's arm to alert her to the fact. Flashing him a smile she was about to ply the doctor with questions when she was preempted.

"Mr. Bennent, I was told that you don't like the accomidations here and want to go home instead of remaning with us.

"Yes! My daughter is here now and can drive me," Gerald informed him.

"After checking with you regular doctor, Mr. Bennent, I can tell you that we can let you go once your blood pressure has come down," the doctor replied.

"If I'd had any idea that the stress of coming here tonight would have caused you to have an attack, I never would have called you!" Pearl cried out, dabbing at her eyes.

"Would someone please tell me wat is going on here? It seems like I am the only one in the dark!" Akaliiani snapped. The stress of not knowing, clearly was getting to her.

AJ placed an arm around her shoulders as they waited for someone to speak up.

"My husband Herbie had been terminally ill for sometime and your father's birthday was actually his last 'good' day," Pearl was the first to speak up. "After talking to your father that day he wanted to see him again before he passed. So I called Gerald, and he was good enough to come. But like I said, if I'd had any idea that it would cause him to have an attack I promise you that I would never have asked him to come! This is all my fault!" she sniffed and wiped her eyes and nose on her hankie.

 **To be continued…..**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Nonsence!" Gerald sputtered. "You couldn't have known that I would have this little flutter! You are not to blame in the least! And I am glad that I got to talk to Herbert before he died, my dear. I just wish I hand't been such a pansy when I wanted to be strong for you!"

Akaliiani now had a better understanding of what had happened, but she was still appaled that he had taken the car out of the garage and driven to the hospital! That was something he hadn't been allowed to do for many years. She simply couldn't believe he had done it! "Dad, why didn't you call me? I would have brought you to the hospital and maybe this could all have been avoided?"

"I didn't call you because you were on a date, Akaliiani. I didn't want to interupt and it looks like it was a good call since you have that ring on your finger," he grinned unrepentingly.

"That happened on the way here after we got Mrs. Jeffries' call," she protested.

"Oh, so I wouldn't have been intrupting anything then?"

Before Akaliiani could answer AJ had quickly calculated how long Gerald had been at the hospital as well as the length of time the drive there had been and answered, "If you had called her for a ride Gerald all you would have interupted was dinner. We both would have been glad to skip a meal to have you healthy."

Akaliiani looked at AJ and flashed him a grateful smile before agreeing to his statement.

It seemed that everyone had forgotten the presence of the young doctor in their midst until he cleared his throat and said, "Well if you do want to leave before morning Mr. Benent you need to calm down enough to get you blood pressure under control."

"I bet it's already fine! Go ahead and check it now so I can get out of here!" Gerald insisted.

"Now Po…" quickly thinking better than to call him Pops at that time she changed it to, "Dad, you really haven't had time to settle down enough. Why don't all of us just leave you alone for a little while and then have them take your blood pressure?"

"Oh no you don't! Once out of my sight you will head for home leaving me here!" Gerald stated emphatacilly.

"No we won't dad," Akaliini assured him gently. "We just want to give you some peace and quiet to calm down."

The three of them turned to leave his bedside when Gerald reached out and grabbed Pearl's hand, "Pearl, I need to tell you how sorry I am that instead of giving you the support you needed now I inadvertantly made this all about me."

She'd turned back to face him when he'd taken her hand and before answering him, she brought her other hand up to grasp his, then said, "Gerald, it may seem an odd thing to say, but first I am so glad that your angina attack was not any worse, but in all honesty I think that was actually a blessing. Taking care of you has taken my mind off my grief if even for a short time and I am grateful for that." She leaned over and kissed his forehead then turned to follow AJ and Akaliiani from the area, leaving Gerald with a flumixed look on his face.

When Pearl joined Akaliiani in the waiting room Akaliiani told her that AJ had gone to get them all some coffee while they waited for Gerald's blood pressure to calm down a bit.

"Oh that is sweet of you dearie, but I really must go and make arrangements for Herbie. Plus, the two of you just got engaged, you don't want a third wheel hanging around. I hope the two of you will be as happy as my Herbie and I were for all those years. Good night dear, and you look after that father of yours, he's pretty special."

"I will Mrs. Jeffries, and thank you for staying with him until AJ and I arrived. Please accept our condolences on the loss of your husband."

"Thank you dear. Good night."

"Good night."

 **To be continued…..**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

AJ arrived with the three cups of coffee just in time to see Mrs. Jeffries walk out the door. He lifted a questioning eyebrow at Akaliiani and she told him, "She needed to go and make arrangements for her husband. I'm just so thankful that I won't have to be doing the same for Pops!"

He put the coffee down and sat next ot her on the waiting room couch, putting his arm around her shoulders, he said, "Akaliiani, your father is a very strong man and as long as he follows his doctors instructions he could live quite a while longer."

"Thank you AJ, and I am SO sorry that I spoiled the special evening you had planned for us!"

"Nonsence! Family comes first and we will have a lot of special evenings to come, don't you worry about that," he assured her.

"But I ruined the romantic proposal that I am sure you had planned!"

"While I'm not sure it is the same for the lady in question, as far as I am concerned, the answer that I got was much more important than how the question came about."

She smiled at him and replied, "That's good news, but I just want you to know that no matter where or how you had asked that question, my answer would have been the same."

"Also good news," he answered drawing her close to his side until her head came to rest on his shoulder. "Why don't you try and catch some sleep while we wait on your father?" AJ suggested.

"I know it's been a really eventful evening, but I don't feel at all tired, more energized than tired I think."

Giving her a rueful grin he said, "I think it's more wired."

"Maybe," she admitted with a light laugh.

They drank their coffee and talked turned to their future together. AJ asked, "Do you want a long engagement, Akaliiani?"

"Not unless you do," she told him and after AJ assured her 'the sooner the better', she added, "Mom and dad had an outdoor ceremony in Hawaii, and I always thought I would like to do that as well."

"My yard is large and with the forrest behind it, the fall is always the most beautiful season. If we planed the wedding for when the leaves were turning that would give us six to ten weeks to prepare."

"That sounds perfect! Why don't we shooot for eight weeks to be in the middle of the season?"

"I think that could work. How many guests are you thinking?"

"Well my family of course, and then I would want to invite the guys on the force. Including people bringing spouses and children that would probably be around forty to fifty, if that isn't too many?"

"Not at all, however my family is much smaller, just my daughter, Francesca, and with the staff and families from JAG I think my total would be about twenty to twenty five. So, if we plan for seventy five we should be good. Most of the people from the office will wear our dress uniforms if that is okay with you."

"I would expect no less, AJ," she smiled. "I can't wait to see you in your dress mess. I'm sure the officers I work with will wear their dress uniforms too. I have my mothers wedding dress, so we just need to figure out how many attendants we want."

AJ chuckled, "It has been my experience that the bride decides that and the groom is left scrambling to equal out his side."

"Well I wouldn't want to do that to you, and I have no sisters, just three sisters-in-law, but Nicci will be seven months along in eight weeks and I doubt she would want to buy a fancy maternity dress that she will probably only wear once. I have one female friend at work, our dispatcher, Gail. So would just one be alright with you?"

"I am very clost to Bud Roberts, however, since Commander Rabb has been in the office longer and out ranks Bud, it might look a bit awakward. I know you haven't met her yet, but what would you think about having Francesca stand up with you as well?" he asked caustiously.

"Oh AJ! That would be great! She could be part of the ceremony even if she can't be on your side. I love the idea!"

 **To be continued…..**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"I will call her first thing tomorrow to see what her schedule is like, if she can come at all," AJ told her.

"Surely she would want to see her father get married, or is she still hoping that you will reunite with her mother?" Akaliiani asked.

Francesca is Italian and is fully aware that her mother and I willl never get back together."

"Alright then, we can set a firm date as soon as you know her schedule."

"I'd also like to have a small engagement party for us, so we can meet each others friends."

"Do you want just my friends from the force or my crazy family too?"

"Your family is soon going to be my family too, Akaliiani, of course I want them there."

"Okay, but I'm not sure Sam and Trevor will fly in for a party as well as the wedding in just a few weeks especially since they were just here for Pop's birthday."

"I guess all you can do is invite them and see what happens," he replied.

"All I'm saying is don't feel slighted if they don't come to the party. The slight would only be if they missed the wedding," she smiled.

"I won't let my feelings be hurt," AJ assured her.

"And why would this daughter of mine be hurting your feelings so soon after getting engaged to you Admiral?" came Gerald Bennet's voice from a few feet away.

Akalliiani looked up and saw her father in a wheel chair pushed by a nurse approaching them. "Po…Dad, how are you doing?" she questioned, getting to her feet.

"All I can tell you is that it is a good thing they took my blood pressure before telling me I had to ride out of here in this thing?" he indicated the chair.

"That was the plan," the nures pushing the chair told Akaliiani and AJ as she rolled her eyes.

AJ barely kept from snorting while Akaliiani let herself laugh at the comment. "I am guessing this means he is free to go?" AJ asked the nurse.

But it was Gerald that interjected, "Of course it does! Go bring your car around quick before they change their minds."

With a grin, AJ left to do as he was told.

"Now girl, explain why that boys feelings will be hurt," Gerald demanded as the three of them headed for the door.

"I was just telling him that Sam and Trevor might not be able to come to both our engagement party and wedding," she answered.

"Why ever not?!" Gerald exclaimed, "They are your brothers, of course they would want to be there for you!"

"I know that Pops, but they were just here for your birthday…"

He interupted her, "And just why would that matter?!"

"Because the engagement party will probably be in just a week or two and the wedding will be in about eight weeks."

"Eight weeks!? Did he go and get you in the family way?!" Gerald's blood pressure was clearly on the rise now.

Akaliiani saw the nurse, that she had almost forgotten was there, try to hide a smile, "First off, that is none of your buisness! And second, we haven't even been together yet, and in the last place, if you keep up your anitcs like tonight I don't know if we ever will!"

It was as if a light bulb went off above Gerald's head, "Oh my gosh, that's right! You bought that whole new set of unmentionables for tonight and then I went and ruined it for you, didn't I?"

AJ's Escalade pulled up at the door so Akaliiani just gave him a terse nod as she led the way out of the door.

Wether by design or accident AJ had come around the vehicle and oppened the back door to help Gerald in as the elder man responded, "Well if this young pup isn't too tired, the two of you could still make whoopee when we get home."

"POPS!" Akaliiani cried.

The nurse could no longer hold her laughter, but because her charge was now out of the wheelchair she was able to hurry back into the hospital.

 **To be continued…..**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Meanwhile, AJ was not sure how to react; he was amused at being called a 'young pup', still shocked at Gerald's candor (even though he was getting used to the man), and bemused at being given permission to make whoopee with Akaliiani, by her father no less!

"Gerald, I am not sure if I should thank you or take you to task for that remark," AJ told him as he helped Gerald into the Escalade.

"Well while you're trying to figure that out, would your mind getting us on the road? I'm a bit tired after this crazy night."

"I can do that," AJ told him and closed the door firmly after making sure Gerald had put his seatbelt on.

Akaliiani had already climbed into the front passenger seat while her father was aided in or AJ would have held her door open for her. Instead, he walked around the vehicle and headed for the Bennet house.

"AJ, I am SO sorry for what my father said!" Akaliiani said in a low tone, hoping to keep her father from hearing her.

"It's alright," he assured her, just before Gerald jumped in from the back seat.

"There's no need to appologize for me, my girl! I'm old enough to be able to say what I think without having to make excuses!"

Akaliiani was about to respond, but AJ was just a bit quicker, "That's true Gerald, but a couples romantic relationship should be a private thing between the two people concerned and not something for public discussion. I hope that you understand."

Gerald's daughter sat there in awe at the graceful way AJ had handled her father. They both waited on an answer from the older man as Gerald sat there in silence thinking.

Finally, he said, "I suppose you're right. I'll just butt out…for now."

AJ and Akaliiani exchanged rueful grings and the rest of the trip went by in silence.

Once Gerald was safely in his own house Akaliiani asked AJ if he would come upstairs with her. "Won't we be playing right into your father's plans if I do?" he questioned.

"I don't really care what Pops thinks or not. All I know is that I would like to save what is left of this night be spending it in your arms, unless you feel a burning desire to go home."

"The only burning desire I have is for you, Akaliiani," he told her, taking her hand and walking up the stairs with her.

She couldn't help but feel pleased, maybe this engagment night would end well after all.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked tentatively, when they stood in her living room.

"The only thing I want is you," AJ answered.

With a shy smile, she led him through the dark room to her bedroom. Akaliiani was a bit surprised when AJ turned on the light. Giving him a questioning look, she blushed at his response, "I want to see every inch of you."

"I guess that would be alright, because that way I'll get to see all of you as well," she sighed, and began to undo the buttons on her blouse as she stepped out of her shoes.

AJ lifted his hand to stop her and she looked at him with a question in her eyes, "Will you allow me to do that?" he requested.

Nodding her answer she watched as AJ's fingers carefully and slowly manuevered the buttons through the holes. When he reached the last one, he gently spread the sides of her blouse open revealing the lovely butterfly bra she was wearing. "It's hard to believe that you could be wearing anything that comes close to comparing to your beauty, but this nearly does," he told her.

He smiled and soon the bra joined her blouse on the floor. Then it was her turn to have equal time. Removing his jacket, she hung it and his tie over the back of a chair before starting to remove his shirt.

Soon both of them were undressed and AJ drew her into his arms. After a heated kiss, he smiled and said, "You know, we never did talk about what your father was concerned about earlier."

 **To be continued…..**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"Oh do we really need to talk about Pops at a time like this?" she protested.

"Not about him, but we should cover the subject."

"Oh, what subject?"

"Children," he answered. "We never discussed if we wanted them."

A beautiful smiled crossed her face, "I really hope that you do, because I can think of nothing better than to have your babies!"

"Good. We both want the same then. I have always believed that children shouldn't to grow up alone. I was sorry that Francesca was an only, but after the way it ended, I guess it wasn't too bad. How many do you want?"

"I'd love at least two, preferably a boy and a girl."

"More than that and we would have to build onto my house," he joked.

A stricken look told him something was wrong before she spoke, "Oh AJ! You have a lovely home, but what about Pops? I can't really leave him on his own at his age!"

Pulling her back into his arms he kissed her forehead, "Don't you worry Darlin', we will figure this out long before we have children."

"It will have to happen before that. Pops needs someone looking out for him and I have to stay in town to be able to stay on the force."

"Then we will live here until we come up with an alternative that will work for everyone. But, you have to think about the stairs when you are close to delivering and carrying a baby and all the supplies they need will be challenging too."

"I guess we do have some planning to do, but I think it can wait for now." Walking to the bed, she pulled back the covers.

"One more thing before we can let the conversation go," he said.

"Okay, what?" she asked with a smile.

"How soon do we want to start our family? In other words, should we be using protection tonight?"

After a moment she replied, "As much as I want us to have a family of our own we have really only known each other a short time. Would you mind if we wait a while before we did?"

"I think that is a good idea. What would you say to six months to a year?"

"Perfect," she grinned. "Now since I haven't been seeing anyone seriously for quite some time I'm not on the pill. However, I won't be ovulating for another week and a half so we are fine for tonight."

"Alright, and from now on I'll be prepared."

"I'm surprised you weren't tonight," Akaliiani teased lightly.

He gave her a rueful grin, and told her, "I was if we had been at the house."

"Oh," she blushed and would have started appologizing for her father's part in the evening once again, but he stopped her with a kiss and that was all the talking there was for sometime.

AJ always felt that a man's pleasure should come at giving the woman he was with all the attention and adoration she desired. So he began by kissing Akaliiani's lips and slowly and tenderly made it his goal to cover every inch of her body in kisses. It didn't take long at all to have her squirmming in delight and gasping his name in a plea to stop. Complying he looked up from her most intamate folds and grinned.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he questioned.

After a moments thought she told him, Yes please…at least until I have caught my breath."

"Well, the way I see it, is if you can talk then you have caught your breath!" and he bowed his head to what he had been doing until she came for a second time.

"Please AJ!" Akaliiani finally begged, "I want to be one with you!"

He was so moved at her words that for a second he didn't move. It was just long enough that she began to wonder if that wasn't what he wanted or where he intended their night to go. But before she could question him, he moved to lay beside her and after a long heated kiss where she could taste her own juices on his lips, he softly asked, "Are you ready for me, Darlin'?"

"Oh yes!" was her breathless answer.

AJ moved over her and with one sure stroke entered her completely. Akaliiani gasped at the wonderful feeling and her passion rose quickly as they matched each other's rythyms.

 **To be continued…..**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

The next morning, Gerald got up at his usual early hour and was tickled to see AJ's Escalade was still in the driveway. He was pleased that AJ had stayed the night, but resolved to not mention the fact to either of the parties upstairs after the gentle scoulding he had gotten last night. However, that didn't mean he couldn't call one of his sons to tell him the news…or all of them for that matter!

Deciding to start at the top, Gerald called his oldest son first. David's groggy voice came on the line, "Dad, do you have any idea what time it is? What are you doing up at this hour?!"

"Oh just wanted to be the first to let you know that your sister went and got herself engaged to that Navy man of hers."

"Well good for her," he seems like a nice guy. Now I have another hour before the alarm goes off. Goodbye."

With a sigh, Gerald dialed Sam's number next.

"Good lord dad, is the sun even up there? Why are you calling so early? Is something wrong?"

"We are only an hour ahead of you Sam, of course the sun is up! There's nothing wrong unless you didn't like Liiani's Admiral. She got herself engaged to him last night."

"He seems like an okay sort, for a Navy man, but most important is that he really seems to love that kid sister of mine. As long as he keeps her happy he's okay in my book."

"I'll tell him that when they come down for breadfast."

There was a pause on the other end of the call before Sam replied, "Oh I see…well it's a good thing you told me they were engaged first. Now I have to get ready for work dad, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Sam, I'm going to call Trevor next."

Trevor, or rather Colonel Bennet was in a meeting, but his aid would give him the message that his father had called as soon as he got back to the office.

Vince had just gotten out of the shower after morning PT with his newest batch of SEAL trainees. "Hey dad, what has you up so early?"

"Oh I just wanted to let you know that there is finally going to be another Navy man in the family."

"She's going to marry her Admiral!? Good on her!"

"Sounds like they don't want to wait very long either. What are the chances you will be able to come back?"

"Hey, she's my kid sister. I will be there whenever it is! You just have to let me know the date."

"I will, but I really need to give Trevor a call now he was in a meeting when I called him before."

"You do that, and give him a hard time about the kid beating him to the alter!"

"The same could be said about you!" his father taunted.

"Yeah, but I haven't been seeing the same girl for three years like Vince has!"

"Okay, I will relay your message."

Moments later, Gerald was put through to his son Trevor. "Dad, I got your message that you called, but I just hadn't had the time to get back to you yet. What is so important?"

"Oh just that your baby sister is getting married, oh and that your brother says I should taunt you about her getting to the alter before you…" Gerald reported.

"And just which brother would that be dad? I do have three if you remember."

"Remember?! I was there when each and everyone of you was concieved if not born!"

"Yeah we know dad, when you are in the military it's not always possible to be there for things like births, and Sam and Vince didn't turn out too bad, if you don't count that Vince went Navy…"

"Yeah, well there will be another Navy man in the family now," Gerald sighed.

"Don't give me that dad! We all know that you like the Admiral, and he really isn't such a bad guy, even if he is Navy."

"Okay, I guess you're right. AJ is a pretty good guy, and as long as he treats your sister right, he's okay in my book."

"Same here dad, now I really have to go. I'll talk to you later," Trevor told him and hung up.

 **To be continued…..**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

AJ woke that morning and was momentarily slightly disoriented. The room was not his and neither was the full sized bed, the king he had at home. However, the woman that was snuggled in his arms was very familiar. During the night he had become intamately familiar with every inch of her beautiful body. And while he wasn't as yet used to waking with her in his arms he intended to become so, for the rest of their lives together.

But as happy as he was about the situation he found himself in there was one thing about it that would have change! His feet were hanging off the too small bed. If they were to live here, he would have to move his bed here.

As that thought corssed his mind Akaliiani's eyes opened and she smiled at him from where she laid on his chest. "Morning."

"Morning, by beautiful darling," he answered.

"How did you sleep?"

"Well, but my feet are hanging off the end of the bed."

"Oh dear," she moved as if to take a look, but he kept her where she was by pulling her closer for a kiss.

When their lips parted he said, "We will either have to move my bed here or buy a new one."

"Why don't we talk about it over breakfast? I'm starving! I seem to have worked up quite an appitite," she grinned.

Smiling back at her, he responded, "As have I."

"Good! What would you like? I love to cook," she told him squirming out of bed and walking naked across the room to get her robe from the closet.

AJ rose and dressed in his pants from the night before, leaving his shrit and suit jacket in her room and he followed her to the kitchen. "Why don't we work together on breakfast? I'd love to help."

"Great idea!" she accepted and after a look in the fridge listed several options. "We could have Denver omlets, Huevos Rancheros, or if you don't want eggs, there's always French toast, or pancakes."

"Everything sounds good, but I haven't had huevos rancheros in a long time."

"Then huevos rancheros it is," she stated, and began pulling out the ingerdients they would need. While they prepared the meal, talk turned to the engagement party. With the 4th of July being in the middle of the week, most of the festivities would either be the weekend before or on the actual day. So they were trying to decide if the weekend after which would be their engagement party would be too soon for another picnic or should they have something slightly more formal.

"I always love picnice, but since it is our engagement party maybe something just a little fancier…how would you feel about a Hawaiian lualu

"Akaliiani that is perfect! You'd have to coach me on what all would be involved, but it would be a wonderful way to showcase your Hawaiian heritage!" AJ spun her around the kitchen as she giggled in his arms.

"Just tell me what we will need and I'll be sure to get it," he told her when the spinning stopped.

"Well, Pops has a lot of the supplies that we will need in his garage. Like tiki torches and the low tables, assuming you don't think people will mind sitting on the ground."

"I think as long as we tell them to dress for it, they will be fine," he assured her.

"We will need to dig a fire pit and I can order some fresh pineapples from my Uncle Kono."

"I'm guessing that we will also need a pig, and what about music?"

"Yes a pig is a must, and depending on the number of guests we might need two. As for the music, I have lots of Hawaiian CD's as long as you have a way to play them, we should be okay there. Oh AJ! I'm getting more and more excited by the minute! This will be so much fun to share this part of my heritage with you and our family and friends. Speaking of family, do you think your daughter and sister will be there?"

"I certainly hope so, I'll call them both today and find out."

"Great! Any chance we could meet at our diner after my shift and you could let me know what you find out."

"Akaliiani, I know how tired you are after your shifts, why don't I just meet you here and after we talk you could go right to bed."

"On one condition."

"What is that?"

 **To be continued…..**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"That you bring a change of clothes and plan to spend the night."

A broad grin split his face, "I was hoping that you would ask. Would you mind if I came over early to spend some time with Gerald before you got home?"

"Pops would love that and it is sweet of you to want to do it!"

"I really do like your father Akaliiani and I hope he is beginning to like me as well."

"I believe the only thing Pops has against you is that you are 'a Navy man', rather than a Marine."

"Well, that is the one thing I wouldn't be willing to change to get in his good books."

"I'm pretty sure you don't have to AJ. When he blatently gave you permission to spend the night last night, I think that was his seal of approval…get it…SEAL of approval?"

He chuckled and gave her a kiss for her silliness. Then it was time to head to work. AJ was glad that he kept a clean uniform at work so he wouldn't have to run all the way back to McLean to change.

Mac was the first to notice it because she was in the break room when the Admiral arrived at the office. The fact that he was in street cloths instead of his uniform was the first thing that caught her attention, but that didn't strike her as strange as the other thing. He greeted her as he usually did, well maybe a bit more cheerfully than usual, then grabbed a cup of coffee before telling her he wad going to his office to change clothes. It was what he was doing as he walked away from her that she found as odd. He was humming!

By ten minutes before the morning staff meeting almost everyone had heard the Admiral, or had heard of him humming. All that was except Harm, because he was running late as usual.

Several of the staff had paused to ask Mac if she knew what had put the Admiral in such a good mood. As his Chief of Staff they all assumed that she knew him best, however, she had nothing to offer them.

When the staff meeting was over, AJ returned to his office and replied to all the phone messages that PO Coates had handed him. Before digging into the pile of paperwork waiting for him on his desk, AJ decided to place a call to his sister. Adele came on the line with a cheerful greeting, "Hello little brother!"

He sighed, "I am only younger than you by eleven minutes."

"I know, and that is why you will always be my little brother," she told him.

"Be that as it may, I am still a foot taller and seventy pounds heavier than you."

Laughing she changed the subject by asking, "What do I owe a call in the middle of a week day?"

"Adele, I never thought that this would happen to me after all this time, but I have fallen in love, and am getting married. We are having an engagement party the weekend after the 4th and the wedding will be in eight weeks. I, we, hope that you could come for one or both of the events."

"Wow! When you call with news, you really call with news!" Adele stated.

"I guess so, sorry everything is so sudden, but when it happened we just didn't want to waste any time. Is there a chance that you can make it to one or both?"

"Of course I am going to be at your party and your wedding! You're my brother, and the only family I have left! Count on me to be there AJ, I will see you soon."

The call to Francesca went about the same way. She was as thrilled as his sister had been to hear that her father was going to get married and promised to be there for the wedding without fail, however, she wasn't sure about the engagement party, although she would try her best.

By the end of the day no one had been able to figure out what was going on with their CO. But, his mood was still as chipper when he left the office as it had been when he arrived.

 **To be continued…..**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

AJ breezed through the bullpen at 1700 hours, a full two hours earlier than the time he normally left, completely unaware that his happy mood had been a source of gossip for the staff the entire day.

He went home, had dinner and caught up on housework before packing his uniform for morning and dressing to head to Akaliiani's apartment. AJ also grabbed a hand full of condoms from his bedside nightstand, figuring that any they didn't need could be left at her place for whenever they did need them.

Remembering Akaliiani's reaction to Gerald's beer drinking, AJ stopped at the store and picked up a six pack asortment of his favorite soda. He got two each of IBC's root beer, black cherry, and cream soda. Hoping that at least one or more of the flavors would be a hit with Gerald.

As it turned out, Gerald loved both root beer and cream, but couldn't stand black cherry. So, while they spent time playing cards AJ drank them and Gerald sampled each of the others. AJ told him he could keep the other two as well.

Gerald had just won his third hand of gin rummy in a row when Akaliiani walked in. "Are you cheating as usual Pops?" she asked, stopping between the two men and then bending to give each a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't cheat! And you know it girl!"

"He did insist on keeping score, however," AJ reported.

"You're a lawyer not an accountant! How did I know if you could keep score or not?!" Gerald groused.

The other two laughed and Akaliiani stated, "Well, it's my turn to have him now Pops. You should be in bed at this hour anyway."

"Pft! You know I always wait for you to get home before going to bed!"

"Well, I am home now. Good night," she smirked as she and AJ walked to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and play cards a while?" Gerald called after them.

AJ was about to gently refuse the offer when his fiance' said, "Pops, we have better things to do than play cards. Besides, you've already had AJ for several hours, it's my turn. You have to learn to share."

As AJ tried to restrain his amusement at being treated like a new toy between these two, Gerald waved them off with a sigh.

"So you plan to 'share' me with your father?" he asked as they mounted the stairs to her apartment.

"Well…" she started and then laughed, "No, not on your life! For as long as you'll have me, I'm yours and I am hoping the reverse goes too."

"It does," he told her, taking her in his arms once they were in the apartment and the door was closed behind them.

AJ's cheerful mood at the office kept the staff guessing for the next several days. No one had the courage to ask, fearing that to do so would have an adverse effect on said mood. So they just wondered until they got a clue on Friday at the staff meeting when Bud reminded everyone about the picnic at his and Harriet's house on Tuesday the 4th. As the group started to move AJ got their attention by saying, "I would also like to extend an invatation. On Saturday there will be a traditional Hawaiian laulu at my home. Casual atire, we will be sitting at very low to the ground tables, all the food will be provided so you only need to bring a spouse or guest if you like. We will start at 1500 hours, eat at 1700 and go as late as people want.

Once the Admiral had left the room chatter broke out in earnest. The last time he had held a party, other than Mac and Mic's engagement had been when he introduced his daughter to them. Maybe this had something to do with her? Could she be getting married? But why throw a Hawaiian party for his Italian daughter? Well, maybe they could get more out of him on Tuesday at the picnic.

Akaliiani and AJ talked about Bud and Harriet's 4th of July party and the only solution they could come up with was for AJ to go alone.

 **To be continued…..**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

If he showed up with a date, that would fuel the already rampant speculation on why he was having the party at his house.

If they went together anyway, Akaliiani would have to remove her engagement ring so the reason for the party wouldn't be apparent.

If she did go with him without her ring on her finger then they would have to act more casual in their feelings for each other or people would guess the nature of the party.

So the only answer they could see that would not spoil the surprise they planned for their party was for AJ to go alone.

Akaliiani assured him it would be okay with her. She would get brownie points with her boss if she volenteered to work the holiday. She could schedule her dinner break to be at dusk so she could run home and watch the town's fireworks display which was clearly visible from the Bennet's front yard.

AJ offered to leave Bud and Harriet's early so he could be with her and Gerald, but Akaliiani gently reminded him that it would be the last 4th that she would be single and able to make it just a father, daughter night. After that it was an easy choice and the decision had been made.

But that decision didn't mean that the newly engaged couple spent everyday or when that wasn't possible they would talk on the phone. After all there were a lot of plans that needed to be made for the party as well as just their simple need to be together.

During that week Gerald was more on the go than usual. He was helping Pearl Jefferies with plans for Herb's funeral, as well as attending both the visitation and the funeral. Akaliiani even had a moment to wonder if her father might be showing interest in the newly widowed woman.

But even if that were so, Akaliiani doubted that Mrs. Jefferies would feel the same. She had seemed very devoted to her Herbbie and it would be much too soon to be looking for a new romance.

AJ and Akaliiani met at their diner Monday night when she got off work to talk about their work day. Usually they had been having those talks at Akaliiani's apartment because since the night of their engagement, AJ had been spending the night there. That was not the plan for that night however, AJ needed to be up early so he could make his cheesecake.

The staff all seemed to have their own speciality that everyone always wanted them to bring. With AJ it was his cheesecake, because Harm was a vegitarian, he would bring different salads. Sturgis always made roasted corn on the cob, PO Coates loved to bake so would bring desert. Mac, however, was always asked to bring things like pop, beer, or maybe a watermelon. If there was a cookout, she had even been asked to bring burger or hot dog buns, because everyone knew of her lack of cooking skills.

This year though Mac was bothered about this and even though she said she would bring the watermelon she was asked to bring she wanted to do something else as well. Mac begged Harriet for some easy recipei that even a no talent cook could handle. Harriet cheerefully told her that no one could mess up green bean casserole and that it was always a crowd favorite. All she had to do was to open a few cans and then bake the mixture.

Following the carefully written out instructions that Harriet had given her, Mac felt pretty proud of herself when she placed the casserole dish in the oven and set the timer for 45 minutes. While it was baking she would shower and get dressed.

The aroma coming from the kitchen was encouraging, she thought as she went to check on the timer. With only a few seconds until it went off, Mac felt safe in opening the oven door to check on her new creation. It looked as good as it smelled! Maybe this cooking thing wasn't as hard as she'd thought it was. With Harriet's help maybe she could learn a few simple things! She couldn't wait to show up with something that she'd actually cooked that wasn't burnt or looked like a disaster!

 **To be continued…..**


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Bud and Harriet's backyard was full of happy people, tables loaded with food and games set out for anyong that wanted to play. AJ looked around as he placed his cheesecake on the desert table, thinking how much fun Akaliiani would have if she were here and how much less lonely he would feel. Just as that thought crossed his mind, he was nearly felled by a guided missle named after him.

Little AJ's cry of "Admiral AJ" had given big AJ the few seconds warning he needed to brace himself so he didn't go flying into the desert table.

Bud had seen his son go streaking across the lawn, but because of his artifical leg, hadn't been able to stop the collision. He was releived when the Admiral turned and swept the little boy up into his arms for a big hug. The Admiral didn't seem hurt or upset.

Finally reaching the two AJ's, Bud started to appologize for his sons behavior, but the Admiral would hear none of it. "He's just an excited little boy, aren't you, AJ? Are you looking forward to the fireworks tonight?"

The year before Little AJ had cried through the entire loud and scary show. But that was a year ago and clearly the child didn't remember, because big AJ got an eager nod in response. "We shall see," Bud muttered just loud enough for the Admiral to hear.

As he drove home, AJ contemplated the changes Akaliiani had brought to his life. For the last several years he had been socialzing with his staff to a limited extent. Always aware of his rank and leadership role in the office he had to be careful just how far he could let down the walls. That was why no matter what the occasion was, he always felt like a bit of an outsider to the group. But now that Akaliiani was in his life, he felt connected to life itself on so many more levels. It made him wonder that when she was introduced to this group he had been a part of for years, if she might actually help to bridge the gap he had never been able to cross. It would certainly be interesting to see if that were so on Saturday.

Finding a message from Akaliiani on his answering machine when he got home AJ quickly got ready for bed and then placed a call to her. She updated him on her day and he told her everything that had happened at Bud and Harriet's party. They talked for quite a while until she heard him stifle a yawn and reminded that he needed to be up in just a few hours for work, said 'good night' so he could get some sleep.

The rest of the week passed very quickly, with both of them working as well as all the plans for the party. Her Uncle Kono, her mother's older brother, had promised that the pineapple she wanted would be there by Friday along with a surprise for her engagement. Akaliiani was touched, since her parents had left Hawaii when her father was stationed elsewhere they had little contact with her mother's family. Birthday and Christmas cards were exchanged and occasional phone calls, but she would hardly say that they were close. So the idea that he would send a gift for her engagement was so very thoughtful.

Unsure why Uncle Kono had spicifically asked her to take a cab to the airport to pick up the pineapple and her gift when he could have just shipped them to her, Akaliiani nonetheless was willing to do as he asked. She became very suspicious when he called just before she left home on Friday to tell her she needed to go to Gate 52 instead of just picking up a crate in baggage.

Not fifteen minutes after she arrived at Gate 52 she was swept up in a huge bear hug as Uncle Kono greeted in Hawaiian. Before she had a chance to catch her breath and ask why he had come, he was introducing her to four of his eight children, his first born son, Kaola (brave one) at twenty two, his oldest daughter, Kanoa (free) at twenty, then the twins, his second son and daughter, Kala (the sun) and Kai (the sea) at nineteen. The four at home were all boys ranging in age from thirteen to seventeen and all played football with games that weekend.

Kono explained that they had come to entertain at the party. They would sing, play instruments, dance, and even teach hula lessons. Akaliiani couldn't believe that family she barely knew would be willing to do so much for her. But as Uncle Kono explained, 'that is what family did!'

 **To be continued…..**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

The Chay's had arranged for a large rental van for all of them and their belongings. Akaliiani would ride with them to show them the way to the hotel nearest the Benet house where they had booked rooms. She was happy to do so and then offered to take them to see her father before she had to leave for work. Akaliiani couldn't wait until her first break so she could call AJ and tell him what her Hawiian surprise had turned out to be!

Trying to explain that surprise to him, she knew she hadn't done the meeting justice, all she could do was hope that when he met them it would go the same way! All of her cousins were taller than she was even though they were all younger. They had taken turns wrapping her in hugs just like her Uncle had. The conversation floating around her was all in Hawiian until Kai had seen the glazed look on Akaliiani's face.

As a child she had grown up bilingual, but she had rarely spoken or heard her mother's native tongue since they had left the islands when she was nine. After her mother's death a year later, the 'rarely' had become not at all.

Kai spoke up about Akaliiani's confused look and she reluctantly admitted that she was only picking up one or two words in ten, so all five of them switched to English for her. Akaliiani did express that while they were in town she would love to get some practice in and they promised to help her remember the language.

Because of Gerald's habit of waiting up for her to get off work the visitors had decided to stay and wait with him. This would also give all of them a chance to meet AJ before the party the next day.

Akaliiani made no effort to hide her glee at AJ's first meeting with the Chey's and neither could Gerald. Each one in turn greeted him with the same bear hug Akaliiani had gotten at the airport. AJ, however, had become rather used to taking in new and unusual situations since meeting Akaliiani and her family. It was almost becoming commonplace to him.

Before leaving for their hotel that night they reviewed all the party plans that had been made and offered their abilities to highlight the events. Akaliiani, AJ, and Gerald all seemed pleased with their suggestions.

As he had been doing since they'd become lovers, AJ spent the night in Akaliiani's apartment happier now that her bed had been replaced with a brand new king sized bed. David and Nicci had promised to stop and pick up Gerald for the party so the engaged couple could head over to AJ's place to make sure the hundred last minute details were taken care of.

An hour before the first of the guests were expected AJ went into the house to shower and change clothes. He stopped in stunned surprise as he saw the clothes obviously laid out for him by Akaliiani on the bed. His first thought was 'no way in hell' but it quickly faded when he imagined the hurt look on her beautiful face if he came out wearing something else. So after his shower he donned the brightly printed Hawaiian shirt, white trousers and ratan sandles.

The look of pleasure on Akaliiani's face was well worth wearing an outift he was sure made him look riduclous. She hurried over to him her grass skirt swaying in time with her enticing hips. Kissing his cheek and telling him how handsome he looked, she was just adding that everything was ready when two cabs and a minivan pulled into the driveway.

Francesca bounded out of the closest cab eager to greet her father and his fiancee'. She was already throwing her arms around AJ's neck as Adel exited the second cab. Meanwhile Bud and Harriet were getting out of the van.

Adel was paying her driver as Bud and Harriet approached AJ. Harriet informed him they had arrived a little early to be of any help that they could. Even as they were talking AJ could see that she was looking around trying to discover the reason for the party. AJ just grinned knowing that without a formal introduction to Akaliiani, she would not be able to tell it was an engagement party.

 **To be continued…..**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Akaliiani was with her cousins warming up to the music on the stereo. Later her family would entertain the guests with live music, but right then Uncle Kono was overseeing the fire pit where the pig was roasting while her cousins were helping her remember the steps to the traditional hula. She and AJ had agreed that they would avoid each other until everyone had arrived and their announcement was made, until then she just looked like part of the entertainment in her grass skirt with her lovely long black hair swinging in time to the movement of her hips.

AJ had quietly pulled Adel and Francesca aside to explain that none of the other guests knew that the party was for his engagement and would have to wait to introduce Akaliiani to them. The two of them reluctantly agreed to wait and started to help AJ greet the guests as they arrived.

He was surprised that Trevor had made it from Hawaii for the party, but had already turned to greet other guests when one of the hula dancers squeeled in delight and ran barefoot across the grass to throw herself into Trevor's arms. Smiling indulgently at his fiancee's greeting of her brother, AJ noticed that Adel was welcoming David, Nicci and Gerald. When Gerald took his sister's hands and kissed her on the cheek AJ's jaw dropped as his sister blushed like a young girl.

The thought had briefly corssed his mind that Francesca might find Gerald's single son interesting, but never in his wildest dreams had he thought of Adel and Gerald together. But even as he was letting that idea spin around in his head, his sister tucked Gerald's arm in hers and abandoning her greeting duties, walked across the yard with him. His next thought caused him to grin as he saw Mac's car pull into the driveway, 'If Francesca and Trevor did show an interest in each other as Adel and Gerald seemed to be doing this could really become a family affair!'

Almost choking with laughter as he realized that if it all worked out, Gerald would be his brother-in-law if married to Adel, his father-in-law when AJ married Akaliiani, and grandfather-in-law if Francesca married Gerald's son. But that was pretty unlikely, so he had better get focused on what was going on today. However, AJ couldn't help a chuckle at how Akaliiani might react to Adel as a stepmother and sister-in-law and Francesca as a sister-in-law and step-daughter.

Mac had parked her car and walked into the backyard while AJ was busy with his thoughts. It was only moments later that Trevor spotted her. He was transfixed, not able to move or even breathe for several moments. Then shaking his head as if to clear it, he let his gaze wander around the yard before coming back to the vision in the multi-colored print dress.

He could no more stop his feet from moving towards her than he could stop his heart beating. That was the cause of his problem, his heart! He had taken one look at the woman with the glossy dark hair and his heart had known she was the woman for him! Now he needed to find out who she was. Because she was here, either AJ or Akaliiani had to know her, but he didn't want to involve them, he wanted to do this on his own, so he was approaching her as she stood alone looking over the gathering.

When Trevor stood in front of the woman that fasicinated him so, he waited for her to look at him. Their eyes met and Mac offered him a polite smile. He took a deep breath and began to speak, "Hello, my name is Trevor Bennet and I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. Will you tell me the name of the woman I want to marry?"

Mac looked around the yard to see if she could spot Harm, when she didn't right off, she turned back to Trevor and asked, "Is Harm lurking around just out of sight? He is the one that put you up to this isn't he?"

"Who is Harm? I'm sorry I don't know who you're talking about. I saw you and instantly knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Won't you please tell me your name?"

She didn't know why she did it, she had been introducing herself as Mac for twenty plus years, but when she put her hand in his she heard herself say, "I'm Sarah MacKenzie, I'm Admiral Chegwidden's Chief of Staff."

 **To be continued…..**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"Sarah is a beautiful name, almost as beautiful as it's owner," Trevor told her.

"Okay, come on now, who put you up to this? I really don't appriciate the joke," Mac stated, starting to get irritated.

"Really Sarah, this is no joke! I was across the yard, looked up from talking to my sister, saw you and fell head over heels in love! My dad fell for both of his wives that way. It's kind of a family tradition since two of my brothers did it too, this love at first sight thing."

"Oh come on!"

"It's true!" he insisted placing his hand over his heart. "I'm fifty two years old and have never been involved in a serious relationship because I was waiting for that instatanious connection, that moment when I would just know I had met her. The one woman I could spend the rest of my life with and today it finally happened. Sarah, I know it might sound weird or crazy, but this is no joke, I promise.

Mac paused before responding, she could see the sincerity in his eyes, he really was telling her the truth! How in the world could that be?! She'd had serious relationships, even been engaged to Mic, but no one had ever claimed to have fallen in love with her at first sight. There had been times when she had dreamed someone would fall in love with her like that, but she had long ago given up dreams like that, and yet here this handsome, mature man was declaring he had. His age didn't bother her, at thirty seven they were only fifteen years apart. The thing that did bother her was that he'd had no serious relationships at his age. How could he know love when it came along if he hadn't felt it before?

Then the thought of why he was here crossed her mind. The last party the Admiral had given she had known everyone. They had all been from the office, but she had never seen this man before today. "Are you here with someone?" It would be just her luck that he was here as a date to someone from work.

He grinned widely, "Oh yeah!" he answered. "My dad, sister, one brother with his wife, and another with his girlfriend. Only the one from Florida couldn't get here today," he added cheerfully.

Now Mac was really confused. It sounded like there was an entire family of people here that she didn't know. What was going on?!

As that thought crossed her mind, Harm had finally arrived at the party. When he'd parked and joined the group in the yard the Admiral riased his voice slightly calling for everyones attention.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm glad that you could all make it. Since there are people here that don't know each other I'd like to take a moment and introduce everyone." AJ started with Bud, Harriet, and Harm who were standing together on his right and went around the yard from there adding ranks to those that had it. The JAG crew were noticing a lot of Benets' in the crowd, but the biggest raised eyebrows came when AJ reached the stage area and introduced Kono Chey and then his children, "Please come forward as I call out your name, since I don't have you all sorted out yet, Kanoa, Keola, Kai, and Kala." He then went on to introduce Mac and Trevor who were next closest to the stage, but he hadn't introduced the fifth hula dancer on the stage, he had just skipped right over her.

Mac, however, wasn't listening to the rest of the introductions because she was focused on having learned that Trevor was also a Colonel, a fellow Marine!

AJ had reached the end of the guests in the yard with only one exception. He paused just a moment before saying, "I am sure many of you have been wondering about the reason for the get together today as well as for the unique theme. I would like you all to meet that reason," he held out his hand and Akaliiani crossed the yard to stand at his side. "You have met her father and brothers," AJ gestured to them as he spoke, "As well as an uncle and cousins on her mother's side," he indicated the dancers. And now I would like you all to meet Akaliiani Benet…my fiancee."

 **To be continued…..**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

There was a moment of stunned silence from the JAG staff, but then a wild burst of applause greeted the announcement.

People surged forward to congradulate the happy couple, but Mac turned to the man standing beside her, "Colonel huh? Why didn't you tell me when you introduced yourself that you were a Marine?" she questioned.

"Would it have made you like me better?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Flustered, she changed the subject, "We should go and congradulate them…his fiancee is you sister…your whole family are Marines, does that mean she is too?! Oh that's just too good! The Admiral engaged to a Marine!" Mac chuckled.

"No, she's not a Marine, she's a cop. She saw the four of her brothers running around the world wherever we were sent and realized someone should stay close at home and take care of dad. So she became a cop. Oh we aren't all Marines by the way, we have a navy blue sheep in the family. Brother Vince is a SEAL trainer," Trevor told her as the two of them got in line to talk to AJ and Akaliiani.

"Well that should impress the Admiral," smiled Mac.

"It did, they met a couple weeks back at Dad's birthday party."

"Any idea how long those two have known each other?" she indicated the newly engaged couple. "It wasn't all that long ago that he was engaged to someone else…ack, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Did you know?"

"No, I didn't, but that really isn't as important as if my sister knows."

"The Admiral is a very honorable man, I'm sure he wouldn't have kept anything from her."

"That is how he struck me as well, Sarah. I do hope that our seeing eye to eye like this bodes well for our future together."

"You seem very sure that we will have a future together," she replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Not sure, my beautiful lady, just very hopeful."

Their turn to talk to AJ and Akaliiani came up then. They offered their best wishes and moved on so others could do the same. People that had already spoken to the couple of the hour had started to enjoy what the evening had to offer. Some were taking hula lessons from Kanoa and Kai, while others were watching Keola and Kala twirling fire, still others were watching the roast pig being lifted out of the fire pit under the supervision of Akaliiani's Uncle Kono. It was clear that it would soon be time for dinner.

Whether it was luck or design, Gerald and Adel were the last two to approach AJ and Akaliiani before the call to dinner rang out on the gong. Adel hugged her brother and offered her best wishes as Gerald did the same to his daughter.

She smiled and told him, "Oh Pops, it's finally happened to me! I've found what you had with Joyce and mom. I've found my forever kind of love!"

Smiling tenderly, Gerald replied, "I hope my dear that this is the only one for you so you don't have to go through the loss between each one, that being said, some of us get not one or two, but three loves that are meant to last forever."

"Three Pops?"

His grin grew as he asked, "How do you think my future son-in-law will feel if I start dating his sister?"

Akaliiani's eyes grew wide and all she could say was, "Oh dear."

 **THE END**


	65. Chapter 65

There is a sequel in the works, but it is slow going. I have been doing chemo treatments and have major surgery coming up next month for tumor removal, so while I am working on it, there is no time line yet on when it will be done.


End file.
